


Familiar

by larrysmeanttobe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ...and pushing the other up against one, Animagus, Animagus Draco Malfoy, Blow Jobs, Canon up to sixth year...sort of, Draco has a thing for Harry doing Wandless Magic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everything is plainly ignored after that, Familiar Bond, Familiars, Fluff and Angst, Harry does Wandless Magic, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Bondage, Listen Draco Malfoy is bloody adorable and I've depicted him that way so deal with it, M/M, Mutual Pining, Precious Draco, Room of Requirement, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Draco, Stuffed Toys, They kind of have a kink for walls, To all my lovely Bottom Draco people this story is not strictly BD!, bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysmeanttobe/pseuds/larrysmeanttobe
Summary: Faith leads Harry and Draco to stay together 24/7. Literally.





	Familiar

"Go and make yourself useful just this once freak." Harry obligated without a single word uttered, actually grateful for the time being that he was kept as a slave since he really needed to get out anyways.

Grabbing the garbage and the invoices he quickly put on his shoes, heading out the door. He always appreciated the beginning of a month since last months bills were always paid by him. He was able to be out for a full day and was never questioned where he was in case everything was paid.

Harry was walking down the oddly calm streets, sweeping his dark, unruly hair out of his face every few minutes.

Usually he just wandered through the area, enjoying the fresh air and plainly observing everyone else, but today he needed to do some of his own shopping as it was already the 10th of August.

A Hogwarts owl was sent with the list for his final year and he needed to get everything today or he will not own any of his books or necessary schooling stuff.

The queue was exceedingly short so Harry was finished with lightning speed so he walked into a little cafe. Ordering some tea for himself, he read through the Daily Prophet that was sneaked into him with a few letters from his friends and the order.

Usually his uncle makes every form of communication impossible and Harry also left Hedwig with the Weasley's, despising how she felt from being locked up. If anyone he could relate to that feeling.

His tea soon went cold but he was already finished anyways so standing up he left the money on the table while walking into the restroom.

He saw a man standing in front of the sinks but without taking a good look he walked into one of the stalls and locked it. Waiting for a few seconds, he listened to him leave then he apparated and found himself in the middle of Diagon Alley.

With a wry smile he started walking along the shops, getting everything he needed and shrinking them down for the time being so he could carry all of it easily.

As he was heading for his last stop, he walked through a small alleyway only to hear some rumbling. Ducking behind a trash can just in time he slapped his hand across his mouth so his panting would not alert the hushed voices.

"I told you he will fail."

"Well now we will all pay the consequences so don't be so smug about it."

"Come on we are already late and someone could find us here. We long lost the ability to just walk around freely."

Harry listened to the clinking of high heels for way longer than necessary, too stunned to move an inch. The high pitched tones were so similar to him but somehow very foreign at the same exact time. He was not able to identify them but he was sure he heard both of those voices before.

Suddenly he jumped ten feet in the air as a strangely close groan reached his ears. Snapping his head from side to side he saw nothing first until his gaze lowered to the most beautiful animal he has ever seen.

There, right before his legs, was a silver fox, which had pitch black ears while his paws and chest were adorned with a soft white colour. That was not the magnificent part though. Harry was pretty certain that silver foxes usually have only two colours, not three and their eyes always ranged from brown to a deep reddish tint.

However this one had the most beautiful shade of blue with a slight shift to a light grey. The dark-haired lad had no idea what such a gorgeous animal would be doing there all alone, it surely would have to be owned by someone.

Harry crunched down, not wanting to scare the pretty fox, extending his hand to the fluffy creature. "Hi there little one, are you lost?"

He was a little thrown off when the fox appeared to resemble a human and not only that, it looked offended, growling on him. "Okay, no worries, clearly I'm not very sympathetic to you, do you understand what I'm saying? Are you in trouble?"

The fox seemingly rolled its eyes and got up trotting away, his steps projecting disdain towards the wide-eyed lad left behind.

Harry was not able to forget the odd little git. He figured it has to be a familiar since it clearly understood what was being said to him, Harry has never met anyone who actually owned something so rare.

For the rest of the day he was trying to figure out who could be powerful enough to be the owner. Familiars are often used as spies, making him wonder back to the conversation between the two women.

That night the young boy's dream was raided by the proud animal with beautiful eyes.

*****

Time was dragging on slower than ever for the rest of the summer so Harry was ecstatic when it was time for him to go back to school. He had no insight on anything at all, not even hearing the latest updates from the order.

All he was able to do on his own was practising his occlumency but he still struggled with that bit a lot for some reason. It was almost like he kept blocking his ability and got distracted in his own mind. Then again he was all by himself and it really is not a skill that can be perfected lonesome. He still spent the majority of his time meditating so he could learn it once and for all.

He was sure that with the help of his friends, he'll be more than able to do it though so he tried not to worry about that as well. He had enough on his plate as it was.

Getting through the passage he didn't bother to talk to anyone, just skillfully slalomed through the students and their parents who watched their children abscond, occasionally waving to the ones he has befriended through the years.

He got on the train amongst the first ones and occupied one of the booths. Soon his friends also came and like most of the times the trio rode together.

"So what has happened since the letter?" Before answering Hermione casted a silence charm so no one could eavesdrop their conversation.

"Right now Moody is the one who is leading the order and things are a little jumbled Harry. We are sorry for not writing more but he became overly paranoid and did not let a single owl leave without a full blown breakdown over us ruining the mission."

"Why isn't McGonagall doing something?"

"She has far more important things to handle in Hogwarts Harry. After what have happened with Dumbledore she's been truly bending her own boundaries to successfully manage the mess that was left behind."

Harry turned his head towards the window watching the greenery as it ran by feeling so tired from all of this. He didn't care how but this needed to end and he will make sure it will.

"What about Malfoy? Will he come back as well? Do we have anything on him?"

"Actually I'm pretty sure that no, I think he's not even alive anymore." Harry's head snapped towards the redhead, his eyes widening in shock then turning to the person he would trust with any information to be confirmed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked the freckled lad while shaking her head to Harry's silent question. "All I know is that right now the little prince is not so high. You-know-who was pissed but the command was still fulfilled. I know he's alive and if either of you would sometimes open your eyes then you could have seen that he's here."

"He is?" Harry was flabbergasted for whatever reason not foreseeing that one. Why would he face all of this? Even before either would answer his previous, dumb question he voiced these thoughts instead.

"Why would he do that though? Everyone hates him now, all the houses hate him for what he's done and his own house hates him for what he failed to do. I'm sure even the teachers hate him, like..."

"Who cares for the git? He gets exactly what he deserves now more important things who will be our DADA teacher?"

Soon the chat turned into an argument over the homework that was not even assigned yet but such detail never held the two back. Harry shook his head and got out, heading towards the end of the train for the restrooms.

As he was getting close he heard a hushed voice scolding someone. Turning his head he saw the back of Snape which he could tell by the robe and pitch black hair while facing Harry was Malfoy. Harry ducked down not sure why and scooted closer to the door, pressing his ear against the cold material.

Malfoy looked different, his hair was not so neat, simply mussed so it wouldn't fall in his face like Harry's own always does. His expression was also not one that suited the boy, eyes wide and afraid while his bottom lip was jotting out in a slight pout.

"...that is final Draco I will not deal with your bullocks as well." Harry quickly threw himself out of the way and behind the next cabin's door, ogling his professor walking down the narrow path.

He squatted back and watched appalled as Malfoy crunched forward, already seated and buried his face into his hands, sliding them back and forth harshly after which they reached his hair. His long fingers grasped the blond, almost white strands and tugged on them forcefully.

The green-eyed lad swallowed hard and got up, heading back to his own booth, his original plan long forgotten, apparently even his bladder was able to get distracted and concentrate on Malfoy.

After not answering their questions at all, Harry was left to wonder about everything he just saw. It wasn't that he felt bad for Malfoy, he had that one coming after all but he still felt something. He just couldn't even name the emotion itself.

He only snapped back into reality when the train started to slow in Hogsmeade. At first he was animated but at that point he only saw even more problems with being here. Although he had no intention to run away from said complications so he got off after his friends and headed towards Hogwarts knowing that he'll get through anything in order to end this.

And thinking back to this he could only smile on the unpredictability of life as not a single issue of his came from what he had been worrying about.

*****

After McGonagall's ask for silence Harry noted that she looked way less tired than she should have been after everything. The room grew quiet, her stance nearing Dumbledore's.

"So first the changes for this year are your potion teacher is Mr. Severus Snape again while another returning teacher will take over The Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Please make Mr. Remus Lupin feel welcomed again. Now the rules are the same as always, Mr. Filch has asked me to include that the forbidden forest is still off limits, just like all the hallways of the castle after curfew. The restricted part of the library is still not available for any students and let me finish with adding a rule that should be self-explanatory no bullying, hexing or cursing is allowed between the students. You can only duel with a teacher present and instructed by one. Now let's started the first years' ceremony."

Harry clapped as it was the appropriate thing to do when each student took their seat but his gaze kept wandering off while his mind was never even fully there. Finding Malfoy sitting by himself, far from his friends and all the Slytherins in general. He was clearly not welcomed and the green-eyed lad kept pondering what he asked from Snape and why did no one react to the fact that he's still a professor here after killing their headmaster.

Harry just knew that there's more to the story and he had the gut feeling McGonagall knows more than she lets the order in on. He just wished that the adults wouldn't think that they are only children but then fully expect them to fight this war along their sides.

After the feast they were all free to go. Harry was walking behind his friends listening to their argument over the classes they will take as Hermione thought that Ron was an idiot and his timetable doesn't match the requirements while Ron was defending himself like always and said that Hermione just took way too many of them.

Harry trailed off as he heard distant rumbling and like a true Gryffindor he followed the suspicious noises. He peaked past the corner only to see Blaise and two fifth-year Slytherins with their wands pointing at Malfoy.

He grabbed his own one, not willing to just watch no matter how he felt about the git only to feel his wrist being grabbed and pulled back so he wasn't able to walk over. Turning around he shut his mouth even before uttering a word, his eyes locking to the cold orbs of Snape.

"What are you waiting for then? Help him." His eyebrows raised in a questioning manner but instead of replying, his professor plainly walked towards the three, pushing Harry away. He stayed behind the wall though, listening to the conversation, refusing to leave like he was expected.

"That will be detention for all three of you now I would advise to head back to the dungeons before I make that punishment a little more severe." Apparently they listened as Snape's voice got more restrained and took on a way more scolding form, almost like a parent would.

"I believe I told you this would happen Draco now one last time..."

"What do you expect me to do? First of all I want to finish my education so I can get the hell out of here and secondly I cannot physically handle to be around them anymore. The Manor is not safe and all of them make me sick to the stomach I think nothing that the Slytherins will do is quite as horrid as what was happening to me through the summer."

"Okay then at least consider laying low, finish this year in private. I will help you and that way no one will bother you in the castle and none of the followers will look for you either. Now come with me because you will not sleep in the dorms."

"You have to be..."

"This is not up for an argument Draco I am being lenient here if anything. I am risking everything to keep you safe but you are not helping one bit. Now come with me, tomorrow you also bring your stuff. I already looked it up and Potter has the same timetable as you, he will come to you and tell what was assigned, help you if needed."

"Are you kidding me right now? He bloody hates me why would he do that?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows not understanding why he was the one blamed, the slytherin could have just said that he loathes him.

"Because Potter is Potter and he will do it. I will not repeat myself. Room. Mine. Now."

"I need Snowball." Harry was even more lost, really not able to phantom anything useable as to why Malfoy wanted a snowball. Will he have a snow fight with Snape? The image was slightly disturbing so he tried to drop it as quickly as possible while focusing to make sense to the chat.

"Do you still have nightmares?" Snape's voice became alien to Harry, sounding tender and caring, a tone that he has never heard before.

"When did I not?"

"Fine I will wait right in front of the dungeons and I will go in if it takes more than five minutes to grab that stuffed rabbit."

"No need to talk like that, Snowball has done nothing here." Harry was unable to move or react even though he wanted to laugh, he was way too gobsmacked when a chuckle reached his ear. If you're wondering why, it was not Malfoy's.

He stood there way too long so he needed to hurry back in order to make it before the curfew. He wasn't sure why but after that conversation he felt like there is way more to all of this than he has originally assumed and maybe even to Malfoy and his part.

The dark-haired lad always kind of just supposed that the lanky boy did it because he was a prestigious prick famished for power but he was not so sure of himself after he forced himself to watch how Snape took the slytherin away, while Malfoy had a snowy white bunny with a small pink bowtie pressed against his chest.

_Though how could he not question everything he has ever believed after that?_

*****  
The morning rolled around making the dark-haired lad comfortable. There's something ever so soothing about dragging Ron out of his bed, forcing him to get ready then going down after threatening to leave and listen to Hermione analysing everything that is wrong with their third friend.

Walking down the halls of the castle Harry noted as he was listening to their fluffy-haired friend lecturing the redhead that he feels at ease because it was natural, something familiar that happened every time without a fail.

As they reached the Great Hall, he ignored all the stares, he used to have hope that all the ogling would stop but at that point he has given up on ever staying out of trouble or the spotlight. He tried to embrace it.

Sitting down next to Hermione his gaze wandered towards the slytherin table right off, searching for someone particular. Apparently his grumpy professor convinced Malfoy as he wasn't there. His eyes locked onto Seamus afterwards, paying attention to the story he was telling.

He was heading towards his first period which he had alone. Double Potion. He was definitely not thriving to get there but not his choice. He also made a full speech already, practising it yesterday while showering on what he'll say when he's asked to help Malfoy. He made sure to turn down the raven-haired man in the most subtle way, wishing not to be despised even more.

Though he'd still rather deal with that than helping Malfoy. That simply will not happen.

After his brew was done and pretty good if he would say so himself. Snape let them go. "Mr. Potter would you mind staying a few more seconds?"

Harry plainly nodded as he has not even made a move to pack just yet, repeating his main points again and again.

"So I wanted to express my..."

"I cannot, I need to focus on charm and dada right now as I'm trying to be an auror." Harry cringed, feeling beyond dumb for that one while Snape's eyebrows were raised in the slightest.

"I'm sure you would still not like to fail this subject, or would you?" Harry's mouth fell agape, not believing the obvious blackmailing that his teacher just used.

"Since you failed to create a brew that we've learned in fourth year just today I wanted to advise you..."

"I did it though."

"Your results were mediocre at best, now stop disrupting me." The green-eyed lad shut his mouth that time, not liking the tone at all. "I have a student who is excellent and could help you but in return you will need to provide the homework from the rest of the classes."

"Why do you think I'd help him?" Snape stepped in front of his desk, making him lean away in the slightest. "Eavesdropping is not very noble Potter, and you'll do it because you feel guilty."

"Guilty?" Harry's whole facade faded away, truly flabbergasted by the assumption, why would he?

"We both know that Draco did not deserve what he got and you feel responsible after that night happened."

Harry swallowed hard, not understanding at first but then not only getting what they were talking about but also realising that it was true. He felt culpable for what have happened but it's still Malfoy who shall be held accountable not him.

"Fine whatever." Sighing heavily he scolded himself for giving in so easily, even if he knew he would after that he could have put up a fight to at least annoy his professor.

"Wonderful after charms come to my wing the password will be Spinner's End. Every week day you shall come and help out Draco, he will do the same and I will not have to fail you if any of his talent rubs off on you." Harry just stood there, not fully able to move just yet almost like his body is stunned.

"I am quite finished Potter." It worked in making his legs do as told so he grabbed his bag and scurried out of the room and down towards his dada. He was in some great shit now.

His day flew by way too fast when he wanted to delay it as much as possible so he found himself staring at the huge doorway that led to Snape's dormitory. Taking a huge breath he said the password which actually worked letting him inside.

The archways have almost escalated, making the interior look more spacious whilst everything was a light cream colour with marble details adorning it. The hallway was not lengthy so Harry soon reached the foyer that had three different doors.

Not sure what to do he took in the room itself, his jaw dropping from how many books it held. The walls were all covered in shelves that were packed to the brim as a huge golden chandelier basked the entirety of it in soft light emitted from dozens of candles.

"Mr. Potter so glad you could make it." Harry jumped probably ten feet in the air by the sudden voice not expecting anyone's presence. His eyes locked with Snape's who only turned his back and started to walk towards the middle door.

"Draco is in the study, you may join him." The door was opened for him so he walked through it and watched how it closed by itself after he entered.

Turning his attention to the room, his gaze running across everything until it fixated on a hunched form at one of the tables.

With a huge huff he started to make his way over, really not excited to deal with Malfoy and his idiotic behaviour but then again, he really didn't have a choice.

"Malfoy." Loud screeching filled the room, the echo bouncing off of the stone walls of the castle as the green-eyed lad dragged the chair backwards in order to sit.

"Potter." His name was pronounced with just as much odium and as he sat down both of them stayed quiet for long minutes. "You know I wasn't planning on spending the night so you have the same timetable as me correct?"

Malfoy did not even look towards him, way too haughty to make eye contact but he nodded in the slightest. "Okay so charms, we started the class..."

Harry kept to the minimum, giving already written out details of the assignments and essays they need to do so he wouldn't be taking so much time with this.

"Alright this should be good enough even though your handwriting is pretty nasty and you're probably as poetic as a rod but I'll make the best of these."

"They took bloody ages to write out twice so be a little more appreciative." Harry grabbed all of his stuff and got up walking towards the door quickly. "What about potions golden boy?" He halted only for a second then threw back his half answer over his shoulder.

"This was already way too much time spent with you, I'm hungry and want to go to dinner, it can wait." He closed the door and never looked back. He was exceedingly relieved when Snape was nowhere to be found so him fleeing the scene went unnoticed.

For the rest of the night he was way too preoccupied with his thoughts not feeling up for anything. He ignored all of his friends, instead deep into analysing Malfoy and his strange behaviour today. He was definitely not nice to Harry but it almost felt like he was careful around the shorter lad.

_____

The next day Harry was way more confident aiming to get into the study and leave as fast as humanly possible. Malfoy was already there so Harry headed over and scared the lad by pulling out the chair.

"So first things first have you done the assignments? Snape told me to give in yours as well." Harry was handed the papers wordlessly, those greyish blue eyes not once raising to him. "So for next week we're due to write about counter charms, you can decide what subject to go with but I guess it won't be too hard for you."

"What is that supposed to mean? That I'm evil? You have no idea how right you are Potter. I am the darkness itself, no human could ever come close to the malevolence that is in my soul..." Suddenly Malfoy's disdained ogle shifted to the side and the stony orbs softened almost comically.

"Kitty." Harry jumped back by the sudden scream as the blond boy got up and ran after a pitch black cat continuing to yell while chasing, appearing to be in an already familiar situation so Harry assumed the cat never stopped for him before. "Come here kitten, come to me. You're so cute and I just want to give you my unconditional love, stay still for a second."

Harry watched with his eyes wide and his jaw permanently dropped how the usually rude twerp was running in circles, begging for the fluffy creature to stop so he could pet it. Without trying to hold it back his face broke into a huge smile, finding the situation not just hilarious but sort of precious as well.

Suddenly four paws came in contact with his thighs, the cat jumping up to his lap and down on the other side. What Harry did not expect was a hand on his shoulder afterwards as Malfoy did pretty much the same, simply stepping over Harry instead of on top.

"Come on I'll stun you little devil I swear I will, let me love you." The pair disappeared behind some shelves, not visible for the green-eyed lad anymore but he knew all too well that the kitten has gotten away once he saw the tall boy dragging his feet on the ground, heading back to the table with his shoulders slouched forward.

"Defeated?"

"Shut it Potter." Harry chuckled lowly, shaking his head in amusement. "Simply wouldn't have guessed you as a cat person, what were you saying about being evil and having a black soul? I'm still listening." The last word came out croaky since Harry broke down into fits of laughter while Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest with a tiny pout.

"Stop laughing before I show you just how true that is. Though why would I hurt a kitten? That's just sick."

"But hurting humans isn't?"

"Not if they deserve it."

"I don't even think that you believe what you're saying at this point."

"You know nothing about me scarhead."

"I also don't want to ferret, so charms." Harry still needed to note that the atmosphere was a lot lighter after that, the two not making it so awkward anymore.

"Why are you private by the way?" As he was packing up, he tried to make small talk so they wouldn't be so uncomfortable.

"That's none of your business." Harry rolled his eyes and got up, not finishing to put away all of his stuff, simply holding a few in his hands while exiting.

As his eyes fell onto his professor he slowed his steps and fully stopped in front of him. "I deserve to at least know why I have to be punished like this, what happened to Malfoy?"

"Professor McGonagall has finally accepted my suggestions and efforts since the beginning of the year after Mr. Malfoy has gotten to the hospital wing for being cursed too severely."

"By who?" Harry's tone was slightly on the edge, making it sound like he wanted to do something against the person even though he was not thinking of such things.

"I am sure that the big Harry Potter will be able to figure that out by himself. You cannot possibly be as thick as your father." Before he would have snapped at the raven-haired man he got up and entered the left door, disappearing into the room before Harry mastered up his reply.

Worst in the whole situation was that as he reached his dorm all he was able to think about was Malfoy. Always stupid Malfoy.

*****

Harry was having breakfast, happy that it was the weekend so he didn't need to deal with Malfoy at all. They were all pretty much done, plainly listening to Hermione talking about the N.E.W.T.s while Ron was the only one left eating.

Soon loud hooting filled the room as owls started to fly in after one another, bringing the mail for the students. Harry asked for the Daily Prophet and started reading it silently whilst Hermione read her letter from her parents.

Suddenly his attention was drawn away as some rustling started to happen at the Slytherin table. Harry watched the Malfoys' owl, his face scrunching up with a scowl upon seeing that the gits stunned the bird.

"I believe that is meant to be mine Mr. Zabini." The letter was handed to Snape right off, the green seal clearly showing it was from the Manor. Without a word Snape undid the hex letting the eagle owl bit the halfwits before flying off.

His teacher actually opened the letter, perhaps expecting Malfoy's parents to write him instead of passing it to the mean git hiding in his room like Harry would have originally assumed, his face staying as cold as always while reading. The room has grown strangely silent, most watching him whilst the raven-haired man was appearing to be fighting more and more to keep his features neutral.

His act completely dropped as he reached a certain part, looking worried if anything then Harry jumped probably ten feet in the air, his heart almost skipping out of his chest as the letter screamed and shredded itself into pieces leaving nothing behind but pitch black smoke that slowly shaped into the dark mark.

McGonagall stood up, opening her mouth but before anyone had the time to do anything Snape left in a hurry.

Harry stood up as well, running after the professor not turning back when he was called. "Professor." He kept yelling but he never slowed down and the door was shut in his face.

Harry said the password entering as well watching how Snape stormed into the right room this time. Not even able to fathom why at this point, he followed closely, stepping into the room as well.

His eyes were drawn to the huge bed right off where Malfoy was sleeping ever so peacefully with the stuffed bunny pressed to his chest. Harry furrowed his eyebrows from the sight. The tall boy looked so young and innocent. His hair was an absolute mess and his lips pressed into a tiny pout making him appear pretty adorable if anything.

"Draco get up now. Potter get lost." Harry didn't move only watched how the tall lad was shaken from his sleep and forced out of the bed. "Damn it Potter." Suddenly a disillusionment charm was casted over him, his head tingling from the force as if Snape actually banged him with something, he did not care to do more for the green-eyed boy whilst tugging on Draco to get him fully up.

"Transform now. They're coming." At first he was about to argue but he ended up simply doing as told. "Potter do not move or you'll be killed."

If anyone would ask Harry he'd say that he was actually intelligent enough to agree and do what was the best for him but in reality he did not move because he wasn't able to. He wanted to do many things when Death Eaters appeared but he felt stunned, frozen to the spot after watching Draco lose his form and shrunk down, leaving a beautiful fox behind. The fox.

That's when Harry understood why the, he-thought-to-be-familiar, was so mean to him, it was Draco all along. His jaw was probably permanently lost, quite amazed that he was able to perform such complicated magic. He was an animagus.

To him it also made sense why his true form was a fox. Sirius was a dog because he was loyal, Malfoy was way more free-spirited, snappy and if one thing Harry has learned to be true then he would do anything for someone he actually loves, there just weren't many of those.

After questioning Snape and some strange screaming which Harry was glad not to know what was happening there, Snape got rid of the unwanted guests and stormed back into the room.

The blond boy shifted right off while his professor undid Harry's charm and grabbed his robe tightly.

"Draco pack up, Potter listen to me and listen closely, I am not happy about this but clearly you cannot stay out of Draco's business so be happy and remember you were the one who followed. We have no choice I need you to hide Draco from now on." Both of the boys opened their mouths but the raven-haired teacher was not having it.

"You'll stay a fox Draco, Potter will take you to McGonagall and say that he found you and you two bonded. You will pretend to have Draco as your familiar while I handle everything else, do not tell a soul who he is and that he's actually an animagus. Now I do not need either of you sobbing about how much you hate one another because both of you will be dead in no time unless you do as said."

"Why would I be dead?" Harry tried to shake of the grip on his clothes, not liking how close Snape was to him. Whilst Draco questioned the same.

"Draco, you're in danger so that's your reason whilst you Potter will be plainly murdered by me. Now both of you go."

There was a long silence where the shorter boy just stared into nothing, not even sure what he was waiting for, it's not like he considered helping. "You have to leave now before Lucius comes here as well and you know what would happen in that case Draco."

Harry had no idea what that meant or what would happen but Malfoy shifted back to being a fox and let his gaze bore into Harry's immediately.

No, he sure as hell will not do this. Never in a million years would he let Malfoy, bloody Malfoy come and stay with him, in the Gryffindor Tower. Both of them were mad for believing that.

"Blimey, I'm a bloody idiot...Fine." He sighed heavily and just turned on his heels, surly expecting the git to follow whilst doing as told.

He had no idea what has gotten into him, but those light blue eyes appeared to be very convincing when they tried. That's how Harry found himself going up on the stairs to the headmistress' office with the beautiful creature right beside him who happened to be his arch-enemy.

*****

"I prefer you as a fox so at least that's good. You're quieter and less annoying." Harry yelped as pain shot throughout his ankle, trying to shake of the git who bit him whilst glaring at the same time.

He knocked on the door, keeping his glare on the goddamn twerp until permission was granted. He stepped inside and tried to shove Malfoy back out of the office, wanting to have a more personal chat but to no avail. The elegant creature leapt above his leg and walked in almost mockingly, drawing McGonagall's attention straight away.

"Sorry to bother you, are you busy?" His teacher smiled warmly and motioned for him to sit which he intended but Malfoy jumped up onto the chair and got comfortable leaving no space for him. He huffed but tried to not appear annoyed, they were supposed to be bonded after all. Instead he plainly took a seat, half sitting on the tiny fox making it growl lowly in warning.

"So what can I help you with Mr. Potter?" Malfoy came to his front and maybe figuring they should act friendly or for some menace reason he laid across his lap this time, appearing to roll his eyes by the question of the professor.

"So I was walking around the lake, trying to depress a little when I stumbled over this little guy. He's a familiar and we bonded so I came to ask permission to keep him with me."

"A Familiar?" Harry gulped loudly but nodded his head trying to look confident. "People would assume I'm biased upon letting you keep such creature between the walls of this castle."

Malfoy growled in his lap, clearly sensing irony, still full-hearted believing that Harry is just handed things all the time, that he's just some spoiled brat who gets whatever he wants. If only he'd know how far that is from the truth.

"I know Madam but please at least consider it, we bonded and I'm sure he wouldn't leave me, he'd go insane or worse." McGonagall stayed silent for an awfully long amount of time but finally she nodded her head slowly.

"Fine Mr. Potter but he is your responsibility and if he causes any disruptions he'll have to go."

"Thank you so much professor, you won't even notice he's here, thank you." Harry was up and out at an incredulous speed, with a permanent scowl adorning his face.

"Hope you're happy, I hate lying to people." Malfoy barked sounding haughty but followed after Harry until they reached the towers. He was surprised to see Snape in front of the fat lady, making him groan exaggerated.

"Was the trip successful?" Harry rolled his eyes not even caring about pissing him off anymore. "Unfortunately."

"I am being deadly serious right now Potter, you better lose the attitude and keep an eye on Draco because people would do horrid things to get a familiar and even worse to get Mr. Malfoy. Also you need to buy a collar for him so he'll have your sign." The fox growled loudly but after the look he got it turned into a quite pathetic whine. Whilst Harry had no idea what to say or feel about that. He has to buy a collar for Malfoy, to show his ownership over the lad. Malfoy is owned by him.

He nodded dumbly not finding any words to say and muttered their password entering through and letting the git do the same. He watched amused how he theatrically pulled up his nose, clearly disliking the red and gold interior and somehow that made the green-eyed lad feel more alright with the thought that he's here.

Unfortunately the common room was pretty full and Seamus turned towards him right off only to choke up on his question.

"Harry what the hell was going on this morning everyone is talking about...What is that?" Everyone scrambled towards them, taking general interest in Malfoy who simply growled at first but when it did nothing he scurried behind Harry's legs, pushing his face against his calves from behind.

The gesture rose odd emotions inside him but he wasn't up to try and sort them out so he went with ignoring all of them, noting that Malfoy was a lot of things but not stupid.

"Guys please do not touch him okay? He'll stick around me for a little while but is quite the little diva and hates most people so please contain yourselves." Harry's ankle was bit again but this time it almost felt playful, like it was not to actually inflict pain more like a banter just without words.

"Where did you get it from?"

"What even is that?" His eyes locked with Ron's, watching amused how Hermione rolled her eyes at their freckled friend. "It's clearly a familiar right Harry? Only familiars are powerful enough to be that self-driven unless we also count animaguses but I think we can all agree that could not be the case here."

Harry chuckled with a strange nerved undertone, sometimes hating how smart she was. "That's correct, and he's not only a familiar, he's mine...yeah" Harry furrowed his brows that sounding so incredibly wrong with the knowledge that it's actually Malfoy.

"That is amazing did you guys bond? I want to know everything, they're fascinating creatures." The smart Gryffindor squatted down and tried beckoning it out from behind Harry while he gulped and made his biggest effort to create a story that is believable enough from her.

Malfoy simply ignored the girl, raising his nose high up to the air and after Harry told them not to touch him he walked away with pride emitting off of his tiny frame, hopping up the stairs leaving the halfwits gaping at him.

"I'll tell you later but obviously HE DOES NOT KNOW WHICH IS MY ROOM, HE IS JUST BEING A PAIN IN THE ARSE." Harry yelled the end so he would be heard and smiled apologetically while rushing after the idiotic git.

He was surprised to find the tiny fox in the very middle of his bed, lying peacefully on his covers and resting his head on his front paws. He was left to assume that Malfoy can smell him which made him wonder, what exactly did his scent was like? Was it a bad one for the idiot?

*****

Harry decided to spend as much time away from the twerp as possible, heading back down to the common room and talking with his friends. Malfoy can enjoy his bed for now because he sure as hell won't at night, Harry has gone above and beyond already they will not sleep in the same bed.

Suddenly their conversation was disturbed by strange crackling sounds. "You little shit come 'ere."

The thumps grew even louder and before Harry could have stood to check out what was going on he saw Malfoy running down the stairs at a worth mention speed with 4th years running closely behind. The fox appeared to be panicked until his gaze fixated on Harry and determination took over.

Harry watched with his mouth agape how the lad made his way over, successfully dodging each attempt of capturing him. The fluffy creature leapt up to his lap, visibly relieved as he collapsed on top of his thighs.

Harry was flabbergasted at first, especially from the fact that Malfoy's fox animagus started to link safety with being near the green-eyed lad. That was definitely something to think about. He tried to shake the thoughts though and turned to glare at the idiots.

"We're sorry Harry, we weren't trying to steal it or anything we just wanted to see it fully."

"I think I was loud and clear when I said not to go near him. Familiars have powers and you don't want to see the little guy getting defensive for real, trust me." They nodded looking as guilty as ever so Harry was hopeful that they'll leave Malfoy alone.

Turning his attention back to his friends, they were both staring at the cute animal, spread across his lap, eyes shutting every few seconds. Harry wanted to coo, not able to see the menace in him like this and without thinking he petted his head.

Those light blue eyes snapped open and towards Harry but he decided to act like he did not just do that, retrieving his hand awkwardly while not daring to look down at all. One thing for sure though, the fox's velvety fur was even softer than it appeared and his fingers kept itching to lace through it more.

He hold them back though, already feeling stupid for petting his goddamn enemy but he couldn't fully blame himself.

"What is his name by the way?" Harry was snapped out of his misery by Hermione who yet again tried to beckon the fox to let her pet him. Harry froze down for a second all that kept running through his mind was Draco Malfoy so he said the first thing that was not that name.

"Dragon." The fox turned to him, almost taking on an astounded expression, probably not expecting Harry to link dragons to him. Well for what it's worse Harry had no idea about that either.

"That's actually really adorable, come on Dragon let me pet you." She tried again, extending her hand towards the tiny creature who abruptly got up, literally snorted and turned his back to her, facing the other way on Harry's lap.

"Ohm...he just needs a little time guys, but I'm sure that he'll love you eventually. Everyone would, you just have to be an open-minded, kind person not a prestigious, narcissistic prat who does not even know how to be appreciative and grateful in the slightest bit." Malfoy growled at him but did not make a move to leave, probably traumatised by the Gryffindors upstairs. He was never one to be afraid of Harry though which never truly made sense to him. Why did Malfoy always believe so strongly that he wouldn't be hurt by the shorter lad?

"Ma...agon get off." Harry cursed himself for being so bad at this and it also came out a little harsh making Hermione frown since they are supposed to be bonded. "Let's just head to dinner."

Harry was the first one at the painting soon his friends following. "You're coming? Or you could always just stay here if that would please you, suit yourself." He could literally see the pain in those greyish eyes but Malfoy still walked to be next to him, following closely until they reached the Great Hall.

Harry was used to the stares but he surely was not ready for this much of it. He kept sending away Hufflepuffs who found the fluffy creature too cute not to pet which mortified Malfoy enough to walk technically in-between Harry's legs, making it hard to step. Instead he wobbled to the table and seated himself.

There was no food at all which was strange at first but when all the students took their seat McGonagall stood up and silenced the room. Harry was holding the bench under himself not sure what to do with his hands since Malfoy decided that the best place for him would be on Harry's lap as he was not able to see anything from the ground.

"Many have already come to me with questions and concerns about Mr. Potter's new pet but just to make it clear for all, the fox is here with my consent and means no danger to anyone. However I wish to include that if you want to keep it that way then do not do anything before asking Mr. Potter since familiars are known for being very picky about who they let close to themselves."

"Of course the little shit lets the golden boy close." One of the Slytherins snickered, making the rest laugh like that was actually funny while Malfoy dropped his head in shame. "Don't listen to them Malfoy, they know shit about your situation, you're doing what everyone would."

Harry's hand hovered in the air for a split second before he made up his mind and let it run down the lad's head. Malfoy's ears perked up by the touch and the dark-haired boy kept caressing his head and ears since he never pulled away.

McGonagall took some points from their house and let the feast begin. Harry grabbed some chicken with noodles and chuckled lightly when Malfoy decided it's completely normal for him to eat off of his plate.

He stuck to his noodles while apparently the blue-eyed lad liked chicken a lot so he took another breast for him. "Want some dessert?" Harry was not dumb, he would have researched what foxes can eat in case he would not be aware that animaguses can eat whatever they damn please, also he was pretty sure that Malfoy can still see colours which he didn't know if foxes can or not but Sirius did.

He grabbed some treacle tart and they shared a slice together which definitely was not how Harry imagined their relationship folding out at this point but he has to stick to his original opinion.

Malfoy was not all that bad in his fox form.

*****

Much to Harry's delight Malfoy decided to not be an absolute arse to him for the rest of the night, appearing to be quite put out and sleepy which made everyone awe in his direction. Apparently that also meant that he was not able to keep up so many guards so he stuck to walking between Harry's legs which was certainly a strange habit to get used to but for whatever reason the Gryffindor was adapting very easily.

They silently agreed to just go to bed so the pair walked up the stairs where Harry grabbed his pyjamas and Malfoy followed him. Harry could tell that he was doing it mindlessly at this point but there are lines that need to be drawn.

"No, no, no you will in no shape or form come in with me, don't be ridiculous. Stay on my bed."

Malfoy's gaze wandered along the Gryffindors in the room turning back towards Harry with almost pleading eyes. He whined tenderly and as much as he hated the git how could he say no to that? He looked straight up pathetic.

Huffing annoyed he let Malfoy inside and shut the door behind them. Opening the tap he started to strip not even acknowledging the fact that he's about to shower with Malfoy right there. "At least do not look this way."

Malfoy rolled his eyes facing away and lying on the ground, staring at the door as if afraid it will open. Harry knew it won't, they made that unwritten rule very early in their friendship. They simply did not shower together, that's even more of a reason why Harry figured he has lost it because he was never even seen naked before by someone.

He had a girlfriend before but never went that far with Cho, not finding any interest in someone else before.

Although Harry was sure that Malfoy did not want to be there at all either so that was a consoling thought. Still he kept his back towards the door just in case and tried to hurry with that shower.

Walking back to his bed he ignored his friends staring at them whilst pulling his covers back so he could sleep. Malfoy hopped up before he even lifted his leg, stopping in the middle of the bed and after doing two strange little circles he lied down and closed his eyes right off.

Harry shook his head at his odd behaviour, finding it pretty precious but he got rid of that thought quickly. He needed to remind himself that the fox is indeed Malfoy.

"No way princess, you'll sleep on the ground." Malfoy puffed out a huge breath of air after being grabbed and put to the floor. Harry did put him on the carpet at least that should do it for him.

Cuddling into his sheets he clearly bumped into some problems with his genius plan as Malfoy was plainly not having it. He jumped back up and pulled Harry's blanket off of him. He tugged it back agitated by his deeds.

Malfoy kept at it though, making the green-eyed lad groan loudly, startling his friends as well as Malfoy.

"Fine you bloody twerp, just stay on that side of the bed okay? I won't let you up if I wake up being pushed out of my own bed." With that Harry scooted to the side in the slightest, he was a freaking fox after all, he didn't need that much space and also turned the other way.

He was ecstatic to note that the git settled with the compromise and fell asleep. Harry did not find his rest so easily his mind flooded by all the warnings he has gotten from the adults about how rare familiars are.

His eyes shot open from that realisation of how Malfoy must feel. How scary is it to be so tiny and technically powerless? It apparently is enough fear to make Malfoy somewhat obedient to Harry and even seek comfort around him.

He quickly casted a charm over his bed so no one could touch either of them then forced his mind to blank and stop overanalysing everything.

The next morning rolled around as Harry got shaken from his oddly peaceful sleep by someone yelping and a low thud hitting the ground. His eyes shot open only to see Neville spread out on the floor, rubbing his head that he must have hit.

"Sorry I forget to tell not to try and wake me because I casted a safety charm." His cheeks reddened as the fox turned towards him but he refused to meet his ogle. Also not commenting on the fact that the two have cuddled up quite a bit, with Harry lying on his back and Malfoy curling up to his neck, resting his head in the junction of his neck and shoulder.

Neville said it was alright but Harry still apologised a few more times while pulling on his robe quickly.

They all walked towards the Great Hall, Harry listening to his friends while Malfoy was uninterestedly walking next to him but still kept close.

_____

As they entered the room Malfoy was looking towards the Slytherin table longing for everything to just go back to normal. Letting his gaze wander along his past friends he saw their usual plotting faces, meaning they were up to something.

Narrowing his eyes he suddenly saw the glimpse of a tiny remote and knew all too well what they're up to. Most Gryffindors were already seated but they were clearly saving it for Potter.

For some strange reason that angered Draco, he should be the one and only person here who agitates Potter none of those idiots have that right anymore. They just don't.

Turning towards the table, he scanned through it quickly until his eyes settled on the gadget. The next thing he did truly shocked him as well. But at the same time it felt exceedingly satisfactory.

No one should mess with Draco. No one.

Harry was simply walking, still half asleep when Malfoy darted from next to him drawing not just his but most people's attention.

"M...dragon?" Harry frowned as the idiot jumped onto the table and knocked over a bowl, cringing as it emptied on the floor. What the hell was the git doing? He'll be kicked out for this.

Harry's mind blanked as Blaise's voice filled the stunned room. "Now quick before that little bitch ruins it." It was too late apparently as Malfoy ran towards the Slytherins dropping whatever he picked up on their table and swiftly jumping down afterwards.

By the time Goyle pressed something he was back next to Harry and they all watched how the halfwits were hexed and turned into rats.

Harry was staring wide eyed for long seconds, no one daring to move an inch besides the rats who were running up and down. He suddenly hunched forwards breaking down in a fit of laughter soon the rest of the hall following whilst the rats winced louder.

"Thank you." Harry petted Malfoy's head, sure that he did it as revenge for what they've done to him but he still hated the Gryffindors more, he could have easily just stay away from the table and not get hexed himself.

As he sat down and Malfoy hopped up in his lap the table started to cheer for him, clapping, whistling and chanting Dragon which clearly flattered his already huge ego but Harry didn't have the heart to break his spirit right then.

He just grabbed two ham sandwiches, often seeing that Malfoy ate those with quite the appetite and let his fingers caress the soft ears whilst eating with his other hand. Malfoy appeared to be pleased with both choices devouring the entire sandwich that was placed in front of him.

Snape stood in the meantime and undid the hex with the counter charm, taking 10 points from his own house and five from Harry just because.

The day was dragging on but Harry needed to realise two things. Malfoy had no intention in pissing any teachers off at all, actually paying attention in classes perked on his lap and his tutoring turned into more of a nonverbal one as Malfoy, surely assuming he can get away with more, was staying up on the table under potions and made sure to push Harry's hand away from the bad ingredients so he was forced to pay more attention and his brew turned out to be one of the best.

When the day was finally over and Harry had a folded parchment in his hand that he just received from McGonagall that Malfoy curiously eyed for long seconds they headed back to the tower.

"Hi there lads." Hermione and Ron both murmured a greeting of sorts back focusing on the assignment they were writing. Well the redhead was writing whilst their other friend helped without making too much of an effort.

"So I have to go out for a little, don't worry I have permission." He waved the rolled up papers in his hands when they pair frowned at him. "So could you guys keep an eye on Dragon?"

Harry knew that it was coming so he only sighed looking down to Malfoy whining loudly and biting the cuff of his pants, pulling on it.

"You'll be more than safe with them so just stop it, I cannot take you to Diagon Alley without a collar and we both know this so settle down and don't be a nausea."

Harry was definitely not expecting a fully hurt twerp starting to sulk in his self-pity but he only rolled his eyes. "He'll be fine just don't let anyone touch his little princess self." He stuck out his tongue at the fluffy animal who growled after his comment and walked towards the painting like the trader he was.

_____

Draco blinked after Potter, understanding that he was made to stay for his own benefit but still feeling like shit about it. That thought in itself scared him since his intention would never be to start depending on Potter but he's the only one here knowing Draco is not a familiar.

"Hi there little one, still not up for some petting?" Granger extended her hands, whilst Weasel pouted like the idiot he was by her attention not being on him. Draco huffed more agitated with Potter by each passing second. He still stayed with the gits, curling up in a ball and trying to pretend he's not there.

It took more than two whole hours for the idiot to get back so they were already in the Great Hall. Draco stayed perched on Potter's usual seat but did not accept any food from the fluffy-haired girl. He just didn't feel like eating at all.

"Come on just eat a little Dragon, don't be difficult. I'll tell Harry how bad you were." Draco growled lowly, pushing the entire plate away with his nose and lying down facing the other way. Well the slytherin table to be specific.

He was met with either disgusted ogles or smirks upon seeing his misery. Neither was nice to see so he tucked his nose under his front leg and closed his eyes, wanting to just disappear.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and in came the one and only golden boy. Draco was well aware how ridiculous he was being all evening but he wasn't about to stop just there apparently so as Harry reached him he turned the other way.

"Still pissed at me? That's cool just scoot over because I'm starving." He did not make a move at all, only whined when he was lifted up and placed back to the green-eyed lad's lap, it sucked to be so small.

He jumped off just to show protest but Potter did not care one bit, simply started to eat. "Harry Dragon refused to eat without you, give him some."

_____

"Na he's smart enough to eat when he's hungry, don't worry 'Mione he'll live through his decision." She gasped and yet again Harry was reminded that he's supposed to be bonded to the git, shrugging it off he sighed heavily.

"Listen he's very easily offended clearly, he'll get over himself soon and when he's done being a prick he'll eat and hate me less." A low growl reached his ears but he simply smirked down on the lad.

"How cute of you, just like that carpet in my room. So adorable." Malfoy plainly turned away, seemingly not caring at all but Harry wasn't either.

"Feel free to stay here if you want." Obviously Malfoy didn't, but if looks could kill. Harry was followed back to the dorms not so closely this time and he didn't really care.

As they were walking down the hall something caught Draco's attention and he knew it right away. Slytherins would not be slytherins unless they take revenge. He contemplated for a second truly yearning to see Potter suffer from a good hex but somehow the thought still didn't appeal to him without it coming from his very own wand.

Instead he bit Potter's pant and tugged it backwards to warn him. "Blimey, how pathetic can you get? I went to buy a bloody collar for you just like I was asked for your own good and we both know your sorrow arse wouldn't have stayed alive."

Draco kept up the tugging, trying hard to make the git see he's not acting contemptible but trying to warn him.

"I swear to god I'll stun you myself if you don't stop it." Draco barked feeling powerless and instead ran off towards the trouble so it would hit him. The idiot did not deserve it. This time.

The green-eyed lad cursed colourfully running after him which sort of warmed Draco's heart, maybe he would care if something happened to him.

It was too late though and the curse hit his tiny frame, making him tumble and fall to the ground. He felt the tingles almost agonisingly running through his body, not sure how his animagus form will react to such curse.

Apparently it took a little longer but he ended up turning into a cockroach, not appreciating the lack of creativity they put into that. He heard Potter's gasp and was able to see people around but everything was freaking huge and exceedingly blurry, the hex messing with his vision.

_____

Harry watched the git running and suddenly a charm hit him. To his greatest distress his gorgeous features started to morph until a cockroach was left on the tiles of the castle. He had his past with Malfoy but he felt just as infuriated as if he would be his family right in that moment. Drawing his wand he had it, no rational thoughts left in his head he pointed it to Zabini while stunning the rest.

"I'll kill you, each one by one slowly for this." His voice was cold and chilling, not the slightest sign of a wavering tone of sympathy. He sounded dead serious.

Hermione suddenly placed a hand on his shoulder but he only tensed up more from the touch. "Harry let them go you're scaring people."

"They should be scared, bloody scared enough not to hurt what's mine." His tone remained low and dangerous making everything he said sound more intimidating from the daunting calmness that he obtained throughout.

"I can turn Dragon back for you, they are idiots yes but let them go now." He refused to see just how much attention was on them, probably the entire school there by then not loosening his grip as Snape stepped forward.

Although he said nothing simply picked up the bug and took it into an empty classroom.

_____

Draco was transformed back but obviously turned into a human.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, where is Potter? Everything was so misleading."

"He's threatening to kill each of his fellow classmates...slowly, perhaps you could see reason with him?" Draco nodded plainly and was happy when he was able to still shift to his fox without any complications.

_____

Harry did not let go when McGonagall asked or Ron started to talk. He just knew it. He knew that Zabini had to be the one putting Malfoy into hospital and now this.

"What, not so brave anymore? You could try to fight me instead of shitting yourself. You're a coward. Even worse you're a coward without a brain. I know what you did and now you dare to on top of everything mess with my tiny little, slightly annoying angel? Certainly he's a little shit but my little shit, maybe you should consider what the consequences are for your actions. Or maybe someone should plainly make you."

Harry pushed his wand fully against his throat, not believing that after years of friendship he would betray Malfoy like that. His grip loosened when he felt tugging on his pants again.

Tightening his hand more scrunching up his nose in disgust. "Give me one good reason and I let go." Zabini opened his mouth, lips quivering but the dark-haired boy gave him a death glare. "Wasn't talking to you, don't you dare open that filthy mouth of yours."

Malfoy was relentless, tugging on his pants and for reasons unknown to Harry he let go fully. "You're lucky that he found it in his heart to forgive what you've done but be careful because I'm not so generous."

Harry picked Malfoy up and without stopping once or for anyone, headed towards the Gryffindor Tower. He grabbed his pyjamas and walked into the shower room, locking the door and enforcing it with a spell as well.

"Turn." To his shock, Malfoy actually did as told and turned back to human, he wasn't really able to read anything from his face but also had no idea how he was feeling himself.

"He was the one who got you into hospital right? I have the right to know, I assumed that right, didn't I?"

"Yes, but you don't know anything about them Potter, what the hell was all of that?"

"I'm done, I'm done with all of them prancing around like they own shit here."

"Why are you so mad now?" Harry knew the answer to that one at least.

"I always assumed that you guys are horrid to us but not each other. What kind of people would do such things? We already have one Voldemort we don't need more."

"They're not that bad..."

"Oh wake up Draco, would they have even stopped if Snape didn't interrupt them or would you be the one who ends up dead? Would they even care? A true friend would, a sensible person would."

Harry was way too worked up to notice he just called Malfoy Draco whilst the blond lad did not seem to care to begin with.

"Are they worth your conscious though and for me? Someone who is just like they are? Are you forgetting who I am?"

"No, of course not. You're the darkness itself Draco, the fucking lord of menace who sleeps with a stuffed bunny, protects his family, chases kittens to pet them and stops me when I'm irrational even though it would have not been your fault but would have solved a lot of your problems. You're the fucking worst. Happy?"

Neither of them said anything after that for long minutes and as Malfoy opened his mouth there was a knock on the door cutting off what he had to say. "Harry are you okay? Who are you screaming at?"

Harry was appreciative that he knew it had to be still very muffled, and they for sure did not understand what was being said. "No one, I'm fine."

He kept his gaze locked with those light blue ones, not certain what to say or do next. "You should shower quickly, they will soon go into insanity if the golden boy doesn't return to his throne." The insult was very light-hearted so Harry could not take it seriously as he watched Malfoy shift back.

He actually did just that, strangely feeling a lot calmer from the talk. He soon emerged and just like predicted by the taller lad, his friends were freaking out in the room. He sighed heavily while sitting down on his bed.

Draco jumped up to him and rested his head on his thigh, making him smile in the slightest. Maybe he wasn't the best at comforting while human but nonverbally he was great at the tiny gestures that just made Harry's rage melt away.

"I know that was a little extreme and I'm sorry okay? I just completely lost it for multiple reasons. Listen it's nothing, let's just forget it I'm really tired actually."

No one said a word to him as he laid down, they all silently watched how Dragon got up as well and curled into the crook of Harry's neck.

Draco turned his head in the slightest and licked Harry's chin which made him giggle and that truly made it worth it. He also tasted a lot better than Draco would have assumed someone can so that was a plus. The pair drifted off after Harry casted a defence spell over their bed.

*****

"A few weeks of detention and cleaning the entire potion storage doesn't sound all that bad to me if they've learned something valuable." Harry was trying to be reasonable since apparently a lot of people stepped out of his way now and kept even further from Malfoy.

Obviously Hermione and Ron weren't the ones doing so but he still felt the need to explain himself. "I just lost it okay? I know I'd deserve to be expelled for that but they truly deserved punishment and I wouldn't have actually killed them, I couldn't but a little fear was just what they needed."

"You don't need to reason with us Harry, I just don't understand what you were talking about? What did Zabini do?" Harry sighed heavily but he knew that he is unable to lie to his friends.

"Snape confronted me about failing his subject and if I was already stuck with him I asked what everyone has been asking. Where's Malfoy? Well if you guys wish to know as well, he was so badly hexed by the ever so kind Slytherins that he got into hospital and then was forced to study and finish his year private. I mean you guys know how I feel about him but he was not a bad friend to them and still they did that."

Neither said a word while Harry kept his eyes on Draco who was still snugly asleep just now instead of Harry he was dreaming away on his bunny, Snowball. Yes Harry kept it and yes he did just replace himself with it so Draco wouldn't wake up. That did not mean a thing though.

"When will it start?"

"Today, I have to stay after my classes and start with cleaning, once done I'll just stay and write that 'I will not threaten any of the students in Hogwarts.' a couple of times."

The lads laughed on that whilst Harry walked back to awake Draco and go for breakfast. He squatted down and whispered softly while petting his fluffy ears. "Wake up Draco, time for breakfast." He got up and stretch, his front paws reaching forward while he yawned adorably.

"You sure as hell make a cute fox." His eyes widened and so did the emerald green ones though Harry refused to meet his orbs again, simply starting to walk to his luggage, listening if Draco followed which he did.

He did not mean it in an odd way anyways, foxes are cute and Draco made an especially pretty one. That was a plain fact not Harry's opinion.

He was glad that he had something to distract themselves with. He pulled the collar that he bought and turned back towards Draco. He contemplated long and hard, trying to figure out which neckpiece would be the best option and he ended up pretty pleased with his purchase.

He still eyed Draco closely, watching every move of the fox, anlaysing the reaction sparked way too severely, he did not want to get hexed after all. It was a simple black leather collar with a small pendant that had Harry's name on it so everyone would know who Draco belongs to. Otherwise it was truly plain, not too flashy as it only had a swirly detail running along the leather which reminded him of the details adorning his wand so he figured the blond boy would like it enough to wear it.

The fox appeared to be as calm as ever, not having overly strong reactions which was definitely a good sign. Then he nodded his head in the slightest and fully walked into Harry's touch, letting him fasten it around his neck.

He held the door open for his friends, entering the Great Hall after them and if it wouldn't have sting he'd found it comical how quiet everyone got. They all probably just thought that he was undoubtedly unhinged, which he certainly was to some extent but he was fine with it.

He did not pay any mind to them, especially not the halfwits to his left instead taking a seat and smiling when Draco hopped up into his lap. That's when he realised he has never seen that before, he needed to actually prepare himself for the jump, slightly wiggling his tail while his bum stuck up and chest lowered to the ground. It was very kitten like of him and just pure precious.

The green-eyed lad also grinned when he dived right into the food, just then remembering that he refused to eat yesterday. Malfoy was incredibly strange if he actually thought about it but not half as bad as he used to assume.

They finished their meal in peace not a single person daring to disturb them while Hermione was talking about the essay they needed to write for charms. And as boredom was washing over him in waves, forcing his blinks to be longer and longer Harry was struck by something.

"Shit Hermione the essay." People close enough to them jumped, all lulled into a trans, even Draco has curled up on his thighs, resting a little.

"Shit, shit, shit...Drac...gon we didn't do yours...your fur today?" Harry blinked dumbly then shook his head hoping that Draco would click it and realise that they indeed did not complete Draco's essay which they should have since Harry has to give his in as well not just his own.

The light blue eyes widened as he jumped off barking twice and ran off. Harry was quick to follow yelling over for his friend.

"See you at potions. Bye."

They stormed back into the dormitories where Harry grabbed all of his stuff and ran towards the classroom. Draco bit his cuffs but Harry only picked him up as well, already late from the detour.

"I'll finish it for you since I won't leave you alone and you cannot change. We fucked this up bad." Just in cue, as that sentence left his mouth he reached the first period but Snape was already there.

"Sorry professor, it won't happen again." Taking a seat he opened his potion's book then on top got out a parchment and started to scribble down vigorously. Draco was resting his head on the desk whilst sitting in his lap, sometimes nudging his hand in case he wrote something dumb or pointing to different parts in the book.

They both knew that they were lucky not to get caught and when Harry handed it in, they also knew that it won't be the best work ever but it was at least done.

After a long day Harry was not happy about needing to report to Snape and clean the storage but we all do things we're not happy about.

"I'll leave you to it."

"That's just great." Suddenly the door was shut and Draco shifted back locking it from inside.

*****

Harry stared at him for a second, not entirely sure why. He just looked so different than before. He has grown up so much and not just in appearance but also matured as a person.

His hair looked way better without being so sliced back. Harry has never really pondered about it but Draco was actually very handsome, he has no idea how he never noticed that but his features were just beautifully arranged. His jaw sharp while his smile softened up his look. His nose was pretty small, pointy and he had quite straight eyebrows that suited him. While his eyes were just plain gorgeous, that was the first time that Harry realised that they're the same in his fox form. His eyes do not change and he admitted to never seeing something prettier than his eyes without knowing it was truly his eyes.

Draco probably felt uncomfortable under the stare as he felt the need to explain himself. "Figured that the least I can do is help."

Harry tried to act like he wasn't creepy and smiled a little. "Thank you."

"Don't get used to it Potty." Unlike he usually would he was not angry at all, if anything he found it amusing.

"So how does the amazing, infamous chosen one feel about this kind of labour?" Harry rolled his eyes wondering how someone as smart and perceptive as Draco was so thick.

"Actually it's way closer to home than you'd think."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Harry shrugged his shoulders whilst starting at the top of the shelves, dusting the first potion in the row. Draco stood next to him, facing Harry's knobbly knees this way while patiently waiting.

"Just give them to me and I place them down so you don't have to get up and down with each bottle." Harry agreed and did just that but as he turned he bloody dropped the brew. His eyes wide and heart strangely unruly from staring at Draco looking up at him with the collar still around his neck.

He did not hear a word only saw that he was yelling something and storming away then returning with a broom but Harry was not able to move his body frozen to the place. Many odd emotions stirred inside him and he ended up with fear winning over them all.

He was frightened as the sight gave him exceedingly strange thoughts and he was not able to dislike them. He tried to shake the image that his mind made off of Draco kneeling with only that collar on, not for a second understanding why that seemed so appealing to him.

He was probably going insane, there could be some odd potion in the air or something, maybe he just did not have anyone for way too long but he really needed to forget these ideas.

"Potter for the love of god? Are you stunned? Dead?" Harry blinked his eyes, not even realising that he was still staring down at the place the blond git stood. He was afraid to look at him but at the same time knew that he can because this would not happen again. It wouldn't.

His gaze locked with those blue eyes that appeared to be incredibly pissed off in that moment but he ignored that and wandered lower. Snapping his head back to the potions he felt it again and wanted to go to the hospital wing but he cannot do that without Malfoy who would question why.

He was doomed as his imagination ran wild, a little too wild if you ask him and soon the blood drained from his face, paling inhumanly and what was worse it actually rushed south.

He grabbed the next bottle, thinking of horrid things and started to hand them one by one to Draco without looking at all.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I just got dizzy for a second, leave me alone."

"The big Harry Potter is afraid of heights?" Harry shrugged knowing that it wasn't true, but it fitted the situation and he'd sooner admit that he was afraid of pixies than the truth.

"You know we could do this with simple magic."

"But Snape forbade us using magic because then I wouldn't learn."

"What he doesn't know doesn't hurt him, come on he forced us in this situation isn't that enough of a punishment." Harry rolled his eyes but stepped off the ladder.

"So what are you suggesting?" He still refused the look at the git so he was staring at the potions. "And why the hell does it smell so strongly like you in here?" He averted his gaze, keeping it strictly from neck up.

Those light eyebrows furrowed as he smelt himself, looking back at Harry questioning. He wasn't able to properly look him in the eyes either anymore but he tried to hide it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I showered yesterday and smell just fine."

"I did not say you stink I said your scent is everywhere, it makes my head hurt, too overwhelming. Why do you even use perfumes and shit like that, you won't shift unless it's only me?"

"Why are you such a bloody prat about me smelling nice? Sod off scarhead." Harry rubbed his forehead watching how Draco walked out offended. He wasn't lying though everything smelt like the annoying git.

He casted a simple cleaning charm, following after the idiot who was simply sitting on one of the chairs his legs on the table in front of him while his eyes were closed and head thrown back.

Harry gulped and averted his gaze, touching his forehead. "I think I'm getting sick, can you tell if I have a fever?"

Draco looked up bored and rolled his eyes exaggeratedly but extended his hand. Harry walked fully over and let him touch his head as well. "You don't feel hot to me."

"No, because I look hot...er...I seriously feel bad. What did we break again?"

"No us there Potty, only your clumsy self. And a simple Amortentia so nothing to worry about."

Harry has never felt more worried in his life.

_____

Draco was beyond angry at the twerp but when exclaimed to have a fever he had to admit that he did look like shit. Beckoning him over he rested the back of his hand against his forehead, feeling slight tingles rush across his skin. Ignoring that he could feel that he was a little warm but definitely not boiling hot. He looked a little pale but that was most like he'd seen a ghost or something. Not able to help himself he brushed his hand upwards touching the mane on top of his head.

It was even softer than he ever would have imagined and his fingers kept twitching to reach up again but he contained himself. He was slowly going mad from this situation, finding Potter's company durable and now he also yearned to make physical contact with the git.

He shifted back and they both headed to dinner, walking in complete silence. Potter opened the door and let him enter first so he stepped inside and waited for him to catch up. Once seated he jumped up on his thighs, trying to get comfortable but instead he was met with the floor. And no he did not gracefully landed on his feet, he fell face first.

Growling oddly, sounding way closer to a human groan than what a fox shall make he hopped back on the bench, watching how the green-eyed lad literally ran out of the room.

"Harry what the hell? Harry?" He did not turn back for Granger, making Draco slightly worried and incredibly annoyed.

_____

Harry just needed to get out. He could not hide this with him fucking sitting on his lap. He did not manage to shake any of his thoughts and even worse, more came, all of them revolving around Draco. He was going bloody mental, he completely lost it.

He threw himself into the prefect's bathroom not caring one bit and rushed to the faucet turning the knob to the coldest option, just as he was, fully clothed, getting under.

Shivers violently rocked through his body, but he was unable to move. One thing for sure he was not hard anymore.

Everything about the bloody twerp was driving him mad in that moment. His stupid scent from earlier, his dumb hair, idiotic eyes, those foolish plump lips, his lean but still somehow muscular body and worst of all that goddamn collar. It just suited the prat so well.

He was shaken from his rushing thoughts by the already familiar tugging at the bottom of his pants followed by loud barking than more tugging. He let his hand fall from the wall and now that he wasn't leaning against it, only one of his arms supporting his weight, he felt a sudden weakness taking over and collapsed on the floor.

"Potter? Potter!" The last thing he remembered was Draco shifting back and staring at him with what could only be described as a worrisome expression. A worried Draco sleeping next to his bed was a nice enough thought to his unhinged mind to shut off with forcing one last smile onto his face.

_____

Draco knew that it was the worst possible thing to do but he left Harry there, his heart pounding rapidly from fear as he changed and ran as fast as he could.

The doors were still open like how Harry has left them but besides him no one else got up to come after. He jumped up to the table, not caring for the food at all, rushing over to the two idiots.

He gently bit Hermione's blazer tugging so she would get up but she did not understand.

"Where is Harry? What is it?" He barked loudly, starting to run towards the door then trotting back and pulling on her top again. "I think he wants to be followed." Dean exclaimed with a concentrated face.

Draco barked again, not able to fathom why all of them are so thick. Though finally the gits stood and a few more Gryffindors as well but he didn't care for that right then only started to run again.

Teachers rushed after them too and he turned back at the corners to see if they were able to keep up. Once reaching the restroom again he pushed the door open and whined pathetically wobbling over, suddenly feeling very tired.

He licked Harry's face but he was still out cold, making him whine again and curl up in a ball while pushing his head under his forearm. What the hell was wrong with the twerp and why did he not do something while he was asked by the git? He was a bloody idiot.

McGonagall gasped and Hermione was the first to reach them. She petted Draco which made him exceedingly uncomfortable and bark warningly. "Sorry, but you're very good thank you." He rolled his eyes turning back to the idiot, licking his face again. He just wished with everything inside him that he'll be alright.

Soon Madam Pomfrey appeared as well, and as the door was opened many of the students were standing by, making Draco angry if anything. They all should have followed the dark-haired git not just him.

Harry was taken to the hospital wing and Draco simply cuddled up to his neck like always, resting his head on Harry's chest. It took him a lot of fighting to stay awake but he still ended up failing and fell into a deep slumber, completely knocked out from the day.

*****

Harry woke up in a gloomy room, feeling like he'll die from starvation. As his eyes started to adjust he saw that it was actually a lot brighter than he originally thought and he was back at the infantry again.

"Harry how do you feel? What have happened?" His eyes locked with worried, warm brown orbs making him smile. Harry tilted his head to the side, finding the warmth of his fluffy pillow very soothing.

"I'm fine, nothing." He closed back his eyes feeling like he's being lulled into sleep again when he remembered what have happened. He worked himself up enough to pass out over Draco. Where was Draco?

"Hermione where is Dragon? Where is he?" He shot up from the bed knocking his pillow to the side, making it whine. Surely he has gone insane.

"Right besides you Harry what is going on?" He snapped his head to the side, seeing that Draco was indeed sleeping with him and apparently has been just awaken by the shorter lad. He yawned adorably and then their eyes locked.

Harry's fret melted away from the calming greyish shade of blue whilst Draco's features lit up from seeing him. He suddenly launched forward and licked his cheek and then his nose, making him giggle uncontrollably.

"Sorry for waking you princess." He bit Harry's ear lightly, making him chuckle again as he laid down and kept Draco on his chest. He did the same snuggling under his chin this time and after licking it carefully he closed back his eyes.

"So what happened? Why am I here?" Ron looked deadpanned while Hermione shook her head at him. "Madam Pomfrey said that she's not sure maybe you were just too exhausted or too overworked. You ran out of the Great Hall and Dragon ran after you. He soon came back and dragged us to the prefect's bathroom where you were just sprawled across the floor, Harry you scared us so much."

"Yeah Dragon was probably the worst, he is not willing to leave your bed at all so me and 'Mione sneaked some food out for him but he barely accepts any of it from us."

Harry looked down on the beautiful fox spread across his chest, his fingers halting for a second. When did he start to stroke his ears? Shaking his worry for a little while he kept petting the adorable creature, happy that he was resting.

"For how long was I out?"

"Three whole days Harry."

"Can you guys go and bring us some food, I'm famished by now." They nodded and left while Harry shook Draco again who was a little disoriented at first but then focused on Harry.

"Was everything okay with you while I was out? No one suspects anything?" Malfoy's gaze wandered around the room and then he suddenly shifted and pulled in the curtains.

Harry swallowed hard as Draco leaned back, his hands spread on his chest while he was straddling his hips. "No, I'm absolutely fine but what the hell happened to you Potter? What was that?"

"Oh were you worried about me?" Harry teased his eyes twinkling with mischief while Draco's stony expression melted away a wry smile pulling on his lips as well. "You only wish scarhead."

They laughed quietly but then Draco turned serious again. "I mean it Harry what happened?"

"I just felt so overwhelmed all of the sudden okay? I just made myself pass out by overthinking something, it would be nice not to talk about it though, I want to forget I ever had such thoughts." Draco did not look convinced but dropped it perhaps so Harry wouldn't repeat his fit again.

"Was it my fault?" It was silent, almost below a whisper and Harry was not even sure if he heard it right but Draco looked uncharacteristically insecure and that did not suit him one bit.

"No of course not, why would you think that?"

"Because I was the last person you argued with and even my plain scent was irritating you." Harry's eyes widened not actually able to fathom that the blond lad let himself believe that.

"No that's not true, first of all we were bantering not fighting, secondly there's nothing wrong with how you smell, I was just a dramatic bitch about everything but it was not you I was angry at. I promise."

His smile lit up the entire room, making Harry's heart flutter and twist oddly. He felt the need to stun the git and paint this moment so he could look back to it later, in case he feels down he could be cheered right up with that lovely expression.

Shutting his eyes for a long second he tried to reason with himself and decided that he was still on the verge of going insane so he'll need to do something about that.

"So what exactly do I smell like?" Harry let out surprise chuckle, liking how easy it was for them to change the subject.

"Kind of lemony, but in a sweet way if that makes sense, like a very sweet lemonade."

"That sounds nasty, what the hell?" Draco wrinkled up his nose and sniffed himself, appearing to disagree with Harry. "I do not smell like that, did you hit your head while falling down?"

"Probably even before, and you smell everything you use, like your shampoo and shit like that while I can smell your unique scent. No one knows what they smell like because you can never, not sniff it. Your nose does not pick it up because you have never known any different, but trust me Draco you smell citrusy."

"I demand a secondary opinion." They both broke into a fit of laughter at that, amused by how dumb their conversation was.

*****

After the pair has brought some food, they said goodbye for the night as it was already evening when Harry woke up.

"Can you shut my curtains please? It'd help me sleep better." His redheaded friend nodded so he was left alone with Draco who shifted right off, Harry's arm draped over his shoulder and sat up. He did the same, awkwardly backtracking his arm carefully not to touch the blond git.

They started to eat together, both of them having quite the appetite so they finished Harry's dinner from Pomfrey and also the brought meals.

"Have you ever been to London, like on the muggle part?" Draco furrowed his brows, almost like even the question sounded dumb to him.

"Yes actually, once."

"Really? And you hated it?" He was staring at the crème coloured material ahead of them, avoiding to look towards the shorter boy.

"No, it was actually pretty amazing. My mother took me to a play when I was still very young, probably around ten. I always thought it was strange since father so strongly raised me to hate muggles but she was convinced I'd like it. I know now that I was not understanding the play at all but I did enjoy it a lot. It was the Phantom of the Opera which was expected not to be analysed too deeply by a kid. It was still exceedingly fascinating. Why?"

"I don't know I guess I just never fully got why you hated them so much."

"There are a huge difference between agreeing and acting Potter, that is a valuable lesson so remember it for later."

"So that's all, you have been the biggest prick of all times to please your father?"

"Things aren't that black and white Potter, I'm not a good person, I have my traits but I also clearly failed to be a bad one."

"I don't think you failed at being a bad person, I think you've overcome a struggle with strength."

"I was a coward." Harry watched how his face turned livid, glaring into nothing. "Do you regret it? Not doing as instructed?"

"Of course not, I wanted no part of it to begin with, just wasn't really in the position to make decisions. But I was not the hero that night Potter, I just simply felt sick from the mere thought and was unable to do it."

"That's strength Draco, that was you making a conscious decision, even though you were well aware of the consequences. That is the definition of heroism, you don't have to save millions of people, you simply have to make the right decision even if it's not the easy one."

"Have you ever seen it?"

"Seen what?"

"The Phantom of the Opera?" Harry chuckled lightly, shaking his head on the git not able to take a proper compliment.

"No actually I have never, maybe one day you can take me. When we graduate and are done with all the drama, Voldemort is dead and everyone is happy."

"You're awfully optimistic."

"For thinking we can win?"

"For believing that I'd want to hang out with you." They both cracked up, choking on their laughter in order to keep it down.

Harry did not expect two more hours of chatting with Draco before falling asleep. But he also had to admit the twerp was pretty entertaining. They ended up in quite the adventures after that night as well, exploring a new part of the castle together.

They were plainly talking whilst heading down the seventh floor hall, both yearning to stretch their legs for a little when the Room of Requirement has appeared. Both astonished upon not wanting anything strongly, heading inside, they saw a tiny little room with a nice fireplace and a dark orange couch in the middle.

It turned out to be the best place to have way more serious conversations than they have ever indulged in before and it was slightly hard to fathom how easy it was to share things with one another.

*****

As the morning rolled around after a few days of being locked up, with much begging, Harry was allowed to leave and have breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Okay so it's Saturday, we'll get some food." Draco barked once. "Do our school work." He barked again. "Then have some fun outside?" He ran a single loop around Harry's leg to show he likes the idea, making him chuckle.

"After you princess." He held the door open, whilst Draco trotted in his nose held high like he's royalty. Harry followed after with a face-splitting grin, taking a seat and petting his gorgeous fur while taking a look around.

"What are we in the mood for?" Draco was eyeing eggs and bacon so Harry put some onto his plate while grabbing some toasts for himself with a boiled egg.

They both dived right into it, occasionally paying attention to random sentences thrown their ways but other than that it was uneventful. Until Harry's hand halted midair, sharp pain erupting from his scar.

His entire head started to throb from inside, making him shut his eyes tightly and rub it. Draco has turned around, no one was paying attention but him so he licked Harry's cheek but got no reaction.

He barked loudly and jumped down while Harry screamed at the top of his lungs and fell backwards. His body started to shake and eyes rolled back then suddenly a voice called out to him. "Harry Potter." More pain crippled his body, making him unable to do anything but focus on the voice.

"I know you're hiding him Severus." Draco stopped barking right off, everyone freezing on the spot when Harry's voice climbed higher, his eyes rolling back all over again and him yelling then restraining it. Draco knew it, it was the Dark Lord who was talking and not Harry. They all knew it.

"Make him come back to me and face the consequences of betraying his Lord, and I might as well show some mercy for the two of you. Don't forget which side you're on." Harry stopped struggling, passing out right off, his nose starting to bleed.

Draco whined lowly, poking his nose into his cheek then cuddling under his chin, so his head would not lay on the cold hard tile. Soon they were reached but Draco refused to leave his side even though he probably should have. He should have talked to Severus, he should have gone back right off so no one would get hurt but him, though he was not able.

What would Harry think if he'd truly become a monster?

*****

They were back to square one, Draco refusing to leave Harry's hospital bed. Severus did come and talked to him at one of the nights and they agreed on a seemingly maintainable plan. He liked it because he was able to stay with the green-eyed git even though he did not voice that bit of his reasoning.

Harry did not wake up for days but that wasn't because of the Dark Lord, it was Madam Pomfrey who decided he needed a proper rest and was unwilling by himself. Draco just stayed cuddled in the crook of his neck, licking his cheeks every time he was awakened by Harry yelling in his sleep, cold sweat oozing from his body, shaking violently, clearly distressed from a nightmare and probably the worst for him he was unable to wake from it.

His friend spent a lot of time with the pair as well, as much as they were able. Granger always bringing some food to Draco and after probably two days of not eating, which wasn't because of the fluffy-haired Gryffindor he just felt like his stomach is not able to take anything into it, he got scared of getting sick as well and then no one would be there for Harry.

First he forced himself to eat but now he was fine with it, devouring pretty much everything Granger has brought for him.

"Hi guys. Here's some breakfast Dragon." He barked happily and walked to the side of the bed where she placed the plate. "He understands us right? Harry always talked to him like he does, is that a familiar thing?"

Hermione furrowed his brows while Draco tried to act like he was not involved in the conversation. "Well they are supposed to understand their mate, they bond with wizards for a reason. They used to serve their master, some were even spies they listen to their chosen owner."

"Then should we try to tell him? See if he understands?" Draco's head snapped up, not really caring if he was not supposed to be involved before the gits were directly talking to him. Hermione smiled and extended her hand to him. "I think that was a yes."

Draco shied away from the touch, not fully trusting them. He got why the shorter lad did, but both of them would flip if they were to learn the fox is Draco. "Well hopefully you understand, today we will wake Harry up. He'll probably need you close as well."

Draco's eyes widened and before he could stop himself he launched forward, licking a fat strip up Weasley's face, making his nose scrunch up in disgust. He did not care one bit, he was beyond thrilled to have Harry awake again.

Hermione was pouting, dare Draco say it, adorably so he walked over feeling generous and pushed his head into her hands.

Enough was enough though so after he was smothered with an unnatural amount of love and pets, he wiggled out of her hold and shook himself out, feeling way too much like a zoo animal unlike when Harry caressed him, that just felt nice.

He bit Potter's ear lightly, not able to contain his excitement about them bantering soon enough, he's just gotten utterly used to it and now that he had it for so long he was not ready to lose that.

Soon as promised Pomfrey came with McGonagall and a few more Gryffindors.

"Come on foxy leave the bed for a little." Madam Pomfrey reasoned with him, but he wanted to stay up and besides Harry so he simply refused. The Weasley girl tried as well but to no avail obviously she'd be the last person who Draco would listen to.

"Come on Dragon, until you come here he won't be awakened." Ron smirked, knowing all too well that he has won this battle but Draco will wipe that stupid grin off his face soon enough, though right in that moment he felt convinced and after licking Harry's cheek one last time he hopped down and sat next to Granger's leg.

"Go for it Madam Pomfrey, we need our Harry back."

_____

Harry felt like getting up was the worst labour he has ever had to endure, not having any strength to do so. Like the plain fact that he needed to force air into his lungs was already draining enough not to try and do more.

However his nightmares flooded his mind, the frightful images forcing his lids to open and bringing all the anxiety that he was forced to bottle up whilst dreaming. Where is Draco?

"Where is he? Where is he?" He tried to sit up desperately and focus his vision on the forms ahead of him. None fitted the description though. No one was tall and lean, blond with sparkling blue eyes, annoyingly beautiful but somehow unaware. He just wasn't there.

He started to register talking, many voices were trying to be comforting and get him to calm down but it did the opposite. He was working himself up because none of the tones were deep and raspy but someone still light and airy. He had one job to do and that was to keep the blond git safe. He failed miserably. He probably left and is dead by now.

The thought made his stomach turn and he felt like he'll throw up at any given second.

Until everything blanked, all of his fret melting away as he felt a sudden softness ran along his arm. He shut his eyes tightly taking a huge breath just then realising that he forgot to do that. Breathe.

He felt the fluffy fur against his neck as the comfortable pressure jumped onto his chest. The roughly rigged tongue licking against his cheek made him sigh in content not sure if he was hallucinating, his mind forcing this on him so he'd stop working against his own body or if it was reality and Draco did actually stay but for the time being it was enough to calm him fully.

"Harry?" He was already asleep everyone gobsmacked by what just happened. "Okay what the fu...fudge cake was that about?" Ron corrected his language when McGonagall gave a pointed look but his question was not answered at first.

"That Mr. Weasley was this week's worth of anxiety pilling onto him in his dreams. He handled it the best I've ever seen, I've actually never seen anyone getting over it so easily but then again most people don't deal with as much stress on a daily basis as Mr. Potter, he has perhaps learned how to adjust to paranoia in a barely obtainable level. That's not necessarily a good thing. Once he wakes up from the real rest he's having, he'll be fine."

McGonagall thanked her, whilst averting his gaze back to the literal kid that they've done this to. They forced him to take on this responsibility since he was 11, they were the ones who ruined his childhood and apparently life as well. That was a heavy thought to live with.

*****

Harry was honestly fine, also he happened to get knocked right in the winter break which was great to him, since he always hated it. Left all by himself, whilst everyone goes home.

"Why haven't you gone home so far?" He raised his gaze only to avert it as soon as it fell on Malfoy. He was technically naked, only a towel wrapped loosely around his hips. Now that the dormitory was only theirs, everyone else home he was rarely staying in his fox form, making it harder to function.

Although Harry still strongly refused to deal with these insane thoughts of his, plainly ignoring them or trying to convince himself that it has some twisted dark reason. Like somebody hexed him or something. He even had his suspects at this point it just didn't really click into his plan since no one but him knew that Dragon is Draco.

"Actually I never leave, only go back on the summers." The blond git took a seat next to him, not bothering to get dressed instead driving Harry mad. The little prat.

"Why?"

"Believe it or not Malfoy, you're not the only person who hates me." His eyes flashed with something odd, almost like he was hurt by that but it was gone just as fast as it came.

"First of all no one does it as amazingly as I do and secondly are you serious? Why have you never told anyone? You should not go back there at all."

"It's fine honestly, nothing I cannot handle."

"You're just a kid, you shouldn't handle anything."

"Well I guess neither of us have that luxury." Draco said nothing to that, simply laid down on top of Harry's bed, grabbing Snowball and cuddling up with it.

"Oh...."Harry cooed loudly, making Draco roll his eyes even before he'd finish. "You are worried about me!"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Then why did you never leave? The entire castle is empty but you've stayed here in this room with me for days. Just the two of us."

"It's fun to annoy you."

"I'm not one bit annoyed though." Harry chuckled whilst Draco's face flashed with mischief. He suddenly leapt up and tackled Harry into the sheets, starting to wrestle the lad. "Admit it you are pissed that I'm around all the time."

Harry's laughter filled the entire room, not truly putting up a fight, mostly just letting Draco pin him down. "Yes oh your darkness, I'm not even just agitated I'm also very scared." Draco grinned back at the lad who had tears running down his face from laughing too hard and let go of him so he ended up just lying on top of the golden boy.

"You know we still have a few days left and I actually do feel kind of cooked up. Let's go outside, have a snow fight or something. I promise to be sort of decent and only beat you with a bit."

Harry laughed but nodded and clasped his waist, hoisting both of them into a standing position. Draco yelped not truly expecting that he'd be strong enough to do that but did not comment on the very manly scream or that fact.

He watched Harry dressing warmly while he also put on some clothes but his were simple pyjamas, the perks of being an animagus. Anything he put on only mattered when he was human as they never transferred with him thank god. Unlike his collar, since that was the other way around and yes he was still wearing it as a human because he has absolutely gone mad and let himself believe that Potter gets flushed over it, leave him alone.

The pair ended up not truly fighting in the snow more like rolling around with laughter. Harry was trying to figure out if Draco is ticklish as a fox whilst the later was biting Harry's ears because he wanted to, but obviously he didn't need to know that. Harry was just kind of made for it.

"You know Draco, you're a whole lot more fun than I ever gave you credit for." Harry giggled when Draco licked the very tip of his nose, making him assume that he feels the same way about the shorter boy.

"Come on let's go and have some dinner." They trotted inside, dripping wet and freezing cold. Shaking his fur out, Draco ignored Filch who was grumbling about needing to clean that.

There were barely any students in Hogwarts for Christmas so the pair was all by themselves at the Gryffindor table, only two Hufflepuffs and a single Ravenclaw joining them in the Great Hall besides the staff.

After eating way too much food they headed back to the Gryffindor tower and took a warm shower.

"So I got you something." Draco was finished with his bath as well, emerging from the bathroom, making his eyes widen by the little wrapped up gift in his hands.

"What? Why?" Draco shrugged like it's no big deal. "Since it's Christmas silly."

Harry just blinked dumbly then took it from his outstretched hands, placing it down next to himself and did something he would have never foreseen. He hugged Draco Malfoy.

"Thank you." He was a little tense at first but melted into the touch, hugging the green-eyed lad back just as tightly. "It's just a present Harry, nothing too crazy."

"You don't get it, I never receive gifts, only the Weasleys and Hermione give them to me. It's the thought that makes me happy not the actual thing."

"Well good because I don't exactly have money as of right now." Harry chuckled shaking his head whilst sitting on the edge of his bed. Ripping off the wrapper he opened the tiny box slowly.

He got out the silver necklace that had a tiny little fox charm on it. "So before you ask, it's magical yes. I did it myself, casting a protecting spell over it, the one my mother did over Snowball. You've asked why I always sleep with it before I just never bothered to answer. My bunny was charmed into preventing bad dreams since as a child I was unable to sleep from nightmares. If you wear the necklace they will stay away, in your case obviously probably not all of them it's not that powerful but most should still go away."

Harry felt tears gathering in his eyes, never in his life receiving something more meaningful.

*****

Rushing towards potions was strange after he had so much time away, people tend to avoid Harry even more than ever before since that incident, no Slytherins making fun of him which actually wasn't that odd, it was always Draco who hexed him and argued everything he said, mocking him. Thinking about it Draco was the only person ever having the balls to do that to Harry, without him none of them truly tried or at least not openly.

He acted like that does not bother him, well people leaving him alone wouldn't have but they always whispered and ogled him like he's some tourist sight.

"So now that Mr. Potter had an unnecessary rest we shall get to the brew that I've planned to do for a while. Love potions, and obviously we waited for the little delinquent since he's the reason I'm in need of it isn't that right Potter?"

"Yes professor I did break yours." He figured simply going with it would be the best option and apparently that was enough humiliation as they were let to get started.

Harry was pretty proud of the results, him and Draco making a wonderful team. His fox was dreamily staring into the cauldron, making him assume it worked. He'd have died to know what it smells like to him.

"Mr. Potter this seems actually decent, tell me. What does it smell like?" Harry leaned closer and sniffed their brew. It for sure went south somewhere that uncomfortable feeling coming back to his stomach. He still took a deep breath and explained.

"Lemony, kind of like those sugar lemon pies muggles ate. Well at least my aunt did I have no idea if anyone else is odd enough or where she got the idea from." He shrugged his shoulders, not able to come up with anything better. It smelt like lemons for the love of god.

Snape leaned forward and took in the scent as well, his face fighting to stay expressionless. "Well look at that, an actual potion that was correctly brewed by Harry Potter, would have never guessed this day will come." With that he stepped away, leaving Harry slight nausea. If it was the correct potion then that would mean...

"That's it for today you may all leave." Harry grabbed his stuff in a hurry and stormed out of the room, hearing the slight cluttering of paws following close behind.

For the rest of the day he did his best to forget like always, apparently that's how he deals with his problems nowadays, just ignore them all.

It was already dinner and Harry actually managed to convince himself that even though he believes Draco to be incredibly smart he did not put two and two together. Well he also shouldn't because Harry was not like attracted to him or anything.

"Hi Harry, is everything okay with you lately?" Draco growled but it was pretty light-hearted and he stopped when Ginny removed her hand from Harry's bicep.

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?" He frowned leaning a little closer to Ginny, sniffing the air whilst trying to appear natural about it. "Do you have a new perfume?"

She blushed a dark shade of red, twirling a single strand of hair between her fingers nervously. "Yes but I didn't think you'd notice." She laughed timidly whilst Harry suddenly scooted back then got up all together. She smelt citrusy and that freaked him out way more than it should have.

He let go of Draco, putting him on the floor while scratching his neck awkwardly. "I still have some homework, er...bye." He technically ran out, fleeing the scene while he could, feeling beyond dumb with himself.

Draco glared as harshly as an adorable tiny fox can, then took off after Harry. What did even Weaslette thought, that Harry will be magically attracted to her when she baths in lemons. He was able to smell her as soon as she stepped into the Great Hall and it truly pissed him off.

He was not certain why he felt so livid but he did, Harry should not be tricked into liking her just because he has a strange fetish for lemons. The thought of it actually working made him feel sick for whatever reason the idea of him dating Weasley being the second worst thing he could imagine. The first is him dying so the git better contain his scent kink for lemons because he will not put up but the redheaded she-devil.

Draco caught up to Potter, his hair messier than ever, technically begging for Draco to shift and smooth it out, his glasses knocked onto his bed while his face was buried into a pillow.

Harry felt his fluffy friend wiggling under his arm and licking his cheek. It made him chuckle and feel so much better right off even though he was not able to explain why. Suddenly the idiotic twerp changed to human, a harsh kick into his crotch making Harry howler but he was left with staring at the git underneath him.

"Sorry." He actually flushed moving his knee awkwardly from Harry's manhood whilst the green-eyed lad was aware that he was supposed to get off of him instead of hovering over but he was not able to move at all. "Harry why did you run away? Do you actually like her? I thought you had better taste."

He groaned completely missing the jealousy in the blond boy's tone and threw himself to the side, lying next to him, his arm still draped over Malfoy's tummy. "No but now I'm afraid that she does like me and I don't know if I'm able to tell no, like I do not want to hurt her."

"You'll have a lot of horrid relationships with that attitude." Harry snorted and refused to look towards the git, not even comprehending why he told him that to begin with.

"Listen Potty, all jokes aside if I were to be girl Weasley, god help me in that scenario, I'd feel so much worse for being used like that. If you're honest now then you will still have the option to let her down nicely and she can move on. Don't toy with girls Harry because they will hex you later, trust me on that one."

Harry felt jealousy creeping up on him, not liking how that ended even if Draco gave a decent advise. "Sorry forgot that you had so many successful relationships."

"That was a low-blow scarhead and I wasn't talking about myself but you'd be surprised how many people have cursed Blaise through the years. You don't want to end up like that."

Harry was unfortunately way too drained to realise what was coming out of his mouth that's how he ended up saying probably the stupidest thing one can.

"I'm just tired, can you change and cuddle with me?"

"Why? You won't cuddle me as a human?" He challenged right away, both of them well aware that Harry wouldn't take it seriously. Although apparently his left over sanity decided to leave because he suddenly reached out and grabbed Draco's waist, flipping him around and pulling him closer so his back was pressed firmly against Harry's chest.

He felt his heart stammering and he was also able to feel Draco's getting out of control as one of his arms was under the git's neck. He ignored both of their reaction and threaded his other arm back under Malfoy's own, wrapping it around his stomach.

Harry had no idea where exactly he lost it fully but he was too exhausted to ponder on that, he simply closed his eyes, burying his face into the almost white strands, the scent lulling him into sleep rapidly.

Draco stayed completely still, not expecting that at all but then again he was thick not to. It was always easy to egg on Potter since he thrived from danger and always searched for the trouble instead of avoiding it. Malfoy wouldn't have guessed the emotion that stirred in him.

He was actually crossed that the twerp got one on him, he was supposed to get all embarrassed and shy away, not bloody do it. With that being said he also felt more than comfortable in the tight hold, he felt secure and safe, he was feeling that way a lot around the git and even before they developed this strange relation he had this.

When Potter was around it was hard to be scared but he never had a logical explanation to that, probably he was having so much courage that it rubbed off on people. Draco always just kind of acted the way he did because he never wanted the git to win. Never be better or stronger than him even though no one but Draco thought he stood a chance.

"Potter?"

A light humming shook his chest, the feeling sending shivers down Malfoy's spine but he tried to stay still and not show the effect. "Why do you always put up with me?"

"I dunno, it's actually nice to have someone who is at least challenging." Draco felt his blood boiling right off, his question was serious and all the halfwit did was mock him.

He spun in the hold and had his wand pressed against Harry's throat in a second. They were a lot closer than he intended so as his nose rubbed against Potter's he tried to lean away but the arms around him kept him hostage.

Harry's face was simply graced by a half smirk from the feeling, not even having the decency to open his eyes or look scared. "You'll hex me?"

"Why can't you just answer the question?" Suddenly Draco felt more idiotic than ever, actually letting Harry gain one on him as his wrist was grabbed, the wand long gone from the git's neck and pushed back.

Draco blinked his eyes swiftly, taking in their position. He was fully pinned to the bed now, lying on his back whilst Harry was wide awake, straddling his stomach and holding him there with a huge grin.

"I said the truth Draco, you're the only person who has ever successfully challenged me. Think about it, whoever I duelled with before in class or outside always ended up losing but not you, never you. Even in Quidditch you're the only seeker who ever gave me a hard time."

"I never even caught the snitch against you."

"But that was simple luck and we both know this. You are the only one I know who would stand a chance. Want to prove it yourself? We could go right now and have a match."

"What is so damn challenging in me?"

"Everything." Harry's tone dropped a little, sounding actually sincere and like there's a second meaning to all of his words but Draco was way too preoccupied with their position to care for that. "Can you get off of me?"

"Do you want me to?" Draco's eyes linked with Harry's, not understanding the question at all but at the same time more than able to read his mind in that second. The answer was no, no he did not and that frightened him more than anything before. "Yes."

Harry gave him a lopsided smile almost like he was reading Draco's mind perfectly as well, knowing all too well the real answer. Although he still pulled away and lied back on his bed. "So no cuddles for me?"

Draco was actually able to hear the pout in his voice, feeling ridiculed again. "No." His tone gave away how offended he felt, making him cross at himself this time around. Turning his back towards the git was all he did which also looked like a child throwing a tantrum.

He heard Potter inhaling already knowing that whatever will come out of his mouth will only make this worse but instead they both snapped towards the door that was harshly grabbed by someone.

Draco shifted almost instinctively while Harry pulled his wand not certain that any of his roommates would try to come in with such force. He also grabbed Draco and pulled him onto his lap whilst sitting up and pointing his wand, ready to defend both of them.

Instead Dean stumbled in with his tongue trying to suffocate a sixth year Hufflepuff that Harry was almost sure was called Laura. Groaning quietly he knew the rules so he let go of Malfoy and closed his canopy with his wand instead.

He was also quick to cast a silence charm which apparently was an indication for the twerp in his bed to shift back since his voice would not be heard either. Harry swiftly casted another charm so his canopy could not be opened from the outside, not wanting them to get busted for this.

"Malfoy listen."

"I'm tired and I want to sleep." Though Draco was far from finding his rest and he was able to tell that Harry wasn't doing any better, that was until he heard a slight huff and felt arms wrap around him from behind for the second time that night.

He should have hexed the idiot but instead he pretended to sleep, not able to squirm out of the touch. It just felt too nice and inviting.

*****

Things were going all right. Harry and Draco have developed a whole system which was working faultlessly. They had their banters but did not have a huge fight or hex each other that often anymore it was always just silly things thrown towards one another. That also meant that they were avoiding touchy subject like it was the plague itself.

Sometimes that did not work. Sometimes Harry woke up shivering from the cold sweat that pooled on his body, his nightmare too strong for the protecting charm. Sometimes it felt nice to talk about things with someone, someone like Draco. Neither has ever addressed these conversation that mostly happened in the room that Hogwarts provided for them like it knew, it was like a little mutual agreement not to do so. Once it happened and one of them told something that they would not have told their most trusted friend or family they acted like it never happened.

The lads weren't able to even begin to fathom why on earth they decided to so bluntly ignore the inconvenience of that. They shouldn't even be chatting about the weather, they're supposed to be enemies but here they were sharing their most feared secrets with each other.

Harry has learned a lot about Draco through this and at the end of the day he felt like it was worth it because the blond git was really not an evil person, he was raised a certain way but even with such strong impact from his father he turned out to be braver and started his own route. Harry was here to help him with that.

Now what did not fit into their picture perfect friendship was the fact that no one knew, not even Snape, and more importantly the fact that the green-eyed lad was unhinged.

So to fold this out we need to go back in time. Exactly two weeks and one day ago, Harry was wandering down the empty corridors with Draco on his heel. They just had a pretty heated disagreement and he felt actually tempted to punch the twerp.

"What exactly were you thinking would happen?" He suddenly yelled and apparently that was the wrong move since Malfoy felt the need to defend himself and shifted swiftly pushing back and slamming Harry up against a wall.

It hurt, it truly did and needless to say they fought more after that, not actually getting physical this time though. Like most times when Harry was cross and Draco acted like a thick-headed little kid, his pride hurt by the menace Chosen One, they went to bed far away from each other but neither was able to fall asleep until Harry huffed giving up and cuddled the git to his chest.

Back to the present, they just had dinner and were heading back to the Gryffindor tower taking a longer detour because Harry felt like it. Since the halls were panging and Potter had the map, seeing clearly that no one was around them, Malfoy changed and stretched his long limbs.

"You know Malfoy, you have to soon truly choose a side, you cannot just hide until this is over and then join the winners." At first he expected to be hexed, he understood why Draco was not openly supporting him but at the same time he was more than aware that he could not trust him to fight against Voldemort and on Harry's side in this battle.

"I'm not a coward, I will take part in the war which I hope you're aware is coming but I need to do it smartly, not everyone is thick like you and just run head first into everything. Some people actually take a look around before crossing the road."

"I don't know Draco that sounds like bullshit to me."

"I won't do anything until I have my parents, afterwards you'll have my full and open support, never before Potty."

"What if I need it right now? Right in this second a Death Eater is popping up ahead of me, would you even consider helping or you'd shy away, going back to hiding like we never even met 7 years ago."

"You're being unreasonable, why does everything always have to be about you? What would you do? You have done nothing for me, ever, so how dare you challenge me like that..." Harry lost it in that second, feeling so openly attacked for something that he already felt guilty for.

He grabbed Draco's jumper, cutting his words off and slammed his body up against the closest wall. Nothing could be heard for long seconds as both of them panted, Harry's knuckles turning white from the vice grip he held them in, forcing Draco to stay up against the wall while his leg was pushing between the git's thighs.

"How dare I? One word, all I needed was a single request and I would have been there, I would have helped. I'm not a mind reader, how was I supposed to know what was going on in your life Draco?" His eyes softened not looking crossed at Potter anymore, however the later was livid.

"Is that what you actually believe or are you trying to make yourself so you wouldn't have to blame yourself?" That lazy wry smirk really knocked over Harry's glass, feeling how something plainly snapped inside him.

"You're so right, maybe I am at fault, maybe I do feel guilty, maybe I wish I could go back and change so many things, maybe I still have bloody nightmares on how I almost killed you. ME. I could have killed you..." Harry was all but screaming until he came to the end, looking closer to tears than hitting Draco then, it was swiftly gone the crazed expression back in his eyes though.

"What do you want me to do?" Draco blinked and kept an empty stare at Harry's green orbs that were pooling with rage. What did he want him to do? Would anything help?

Harry leaned so much closer, his hot breath hitting Draco's lips that parted from the shock that spread throughout him from the unexpected friction against his crotch. Harry's thigh kept pushing up and firmly into his manhood, his eyes boring into Draco's pale blue ones.

He felt so helpless, Potter was controlling everything that was happening in that moment, fully taking charge over his body and apparently his mind. Or maybe he simply lost that himself, he shouldn't blame the annoying Gryffindor for everything.

He was terrified to discover that the combination of all of these have forced his cheeks to heat up, his pale skin truly betraying him there, whilst the blood also rushed south showing a different interest for their position.

He just knew he's doomed when Harry's furious expression transformed into confusion upon feeling his reaction. He was fucked.

_____

Harry felt his rage melting away, his expression travelling down to the tent in Malfoy's pants then back to his cold grey eyes, that appeared to be bigger than usual.

He felt his mind blanking, emboldened to do more. He was frightened to realise that he was not only fascinated but he was also unable to obey his common sense telling him to pull away. He clearly should have but apparently his well-known resistance came out even against his own mind.

Throwing away all of his doubts, faintly accepting he is mental, nothing truly held him back. That's how his leg jerked even before he could have thought about his next move, pushing upwards harder.

Draco's eyes closed even though he appeared to be fighting them, a tiny gasp escaping his parted lips. Harry felt himself lose it fully after that. He didn't just want to see that reaction again, he yearned for it. He felt like the very first taste already got him hooked, addicting enough to make him come back for more. That tender whimper burnt into his mind.

He watched mesmerised unable to look away how Draco's face was so different. Whilst Harry has grabbed his hips harshly and started to rock his body downwards, continuously pushing his own thigh up, Draco seemed so angelic.

He didn't have that scowl on his face that usually adorned his features. All of them were smooth, looking soft and suddenly giving Harry the desire to lick him. He had absolutely no idea where that came from but certainly he was unhinged so who cares anymore?

He leaned in and harshly bit down on Malfoy's jaw, soothing his nibbles with tender licks right after. The resulting moan that ripped through his body gave Harry a shudder that weakened his knees.

The blond slytherin was moving on his own so Harry used his hands for something better, sliding them towards Draco's arse. Once on top of his perky buttocks he clasped them hard, his world narrowing upon hearing a desperate little moan from Malfoy, settling into Harry's mind. A surge of delight forced a grin on top of his face, already picturing how many different ways he could make him voice that.

Harry has left a trail of bruising kisses on his neck, certain that he will be hexed for that later on. In that moment nothing was able to scare him besides the sheer thought of losing this. Of losing Draco, the contact, the firm flesh under his left hand whilst his right hand was groping his own cock.

He did not even notice when he started to do that or even get hard but he was fully there and had absolutely no intention in stopping himself. Attaching his lips back to Malfoy's sweet skin felt right and like the only thing that would keep him alive.

He was not able to get enough of it, doing severe damage to the pale skin, marking Malfoy in an obsessive way. That idea brought him even more joy and he was not once made to stop. Malfoy's gasping breaths and obscene moans only fired him on, loving how he panted into his ears when Harry bit him just in the right spot.

Hands were relentlessly tugging on Harry's mane, making his scalp sore but he had no desire to prevent them from continuing.

Harry left his head buried deep in Draco's neck as he suddenly burst, his high seemingly knocking everything from his head, stilling on the spot. His senses were filled with Draco. All he was able to smell was Draco, hear his groan, feel his skin, taste his neck. Everything he knew in that second was Malfoy.

He felt a little peeved that he was not able to go further, hold back longer, he never wanted to stop and as his mind started to come off of its primary state a crippling wave of panic was rushing through his body.

His mind was too fuzzy to do anything and it almost felt like he's trapped not showing how scared he truly was. It was all in his head. The only thing he was able to register was a low whimper, making him release Draco's soft ass and stop forcing the boy's already sensitive cock against his muscular thigh.

He had no idea when he came, he was not even sure how much time all of that took up. Harry tried to focus on breathing and convincing himself that everything will be all right even though they just did that.

He pressed his forehead against Draco's which appeared to be easier than usual since he was slumped, aligned with the wall so the few inches he had on Potter appeared to be nonexistent in that moment.

Harry opened his mouth, his eyes still tightly pressed together not daring to open them, fearing that Draco won't be there. He knew he has to say something smart now, well aware that Malfoy was a git and exceedingly hard to manage.

Before he had the chance to do it, perhaps ready to ruin everything with one dumb sentence, Draco's voice reached his ears. It was barely above a whisper, and he was almost certain that it was not even aimed at Harry.

"Please tell me you weren't hexed to do that." It sounded so vulnerable that Potter needed to think twice if he actually heard it right. Though Malfoy was still ahead of him his eyes refusing to open unlike Harry's did, his lips tucked into a single line as he bit them on the inside.

Harry decided that he really does not own any rightfully delicate manners to handle this properly, knowing well that words will fail him, so instead he pressed his lips against Draco's, wiping away the worry from his gorgeous features.

At first it was reluctant, on both sides, even if Potter would not admit it, but as he kissed harder and deeper the feeling of needing more came back to him in a rush. He had Malfoy pinned back against the wall as his tongue slipped past his lips, meeting with Draco's and pressing against one another.

Harry has never kissed anyone like that before. He always had to think about breathing, and how not to be gauche about his posture and hand placement but with Malfoy all he was able to focus on was the hunger to go further.

His taste was slowly unleashing something inside Harry, making him feel like he does not need air or to centre his thoughts around himself. The kiss made him fear that it could come to an end. He wanted to never pull back and just keep his lips forever pressed against Malfoy's because that plainly felt right. Even if it wasn't.

*****

Crippling fear was taking over his body by each passing second worsening his state. His legs felt numb and sore but they never stopped carrying his weight as he pushed them to go even faster, work harder. His breathing was uneven to the point he was not sure if he's unable to see through the gloominess because it's dawn or his brain is simply shutting down from the lack of oxygen.

He's been through many horrid events but never quite felt this scared. He had no idea what was going on which also did not help his jumbled thoughts. All that his brain was capable of doing at this point is create imaginary scenarios of the worst possible outcomes.

~.~

Harry has never seen himself kissing another bloke let alone, Draco Malfoy. Even after all of his patent thoughts and apparent reactions to the exasperating twerp he managed to somehow stay oblivious. He, sometimes even shocked himself by how much he was able to ignore and bury.

That night happened almost a week ago and Harry was not even sure if it truly did go down. Malfoy acted like it has never ensued barely even shifting to be a human. Maybe Potter misjudged the situation and did the wrong thing, maybe he truly had a mental breakdown, maybe he was merely dreaming the whole thing.

He was beyond confused but apparently they did not talk about it so he tried to at least respect that and do as Malfoy appeared to wish they behave. Like nothing ever happened.

~.~

Blond strands ran through his fingers, the softness making his skin prickle. They itched to touch more, always more. When it came to Malfoy nothing was enough for Harry. He needed their kiss to be longer, deeper. He needed the grip in his dark unruly hair to be tougher, he longed to press his body closer.

~.~

Nothing made sense. Absolutely nothing but Potter kept pushing. He has been doing this since midnight and it was almost time for breakfast, maybe he should go towards the Great Hall, ask for help. He needed help.

He was on the seventh floor now but he should be able to reach it soon. His mind was not there to focus on Harry's well-being, somehow nothing in him appeared to think it's a bad idea to jump. The stairs were not aligned to his floor but not a single muscle, not a single nerve has warned him of danger. He felt nothing.

Until the pain. He gritted his teeth while pointing his wand to his clearly broken legs that managed to soften the jump of a full level for Harry. Well not really succeeding but he had no time to analyse that. "Ferula." Relief washed over his body but it was short lived as he was quick to be back on his feet on the stairs and force them to move again.

He felt atrocious and surly must have appeared to be ghastly since upon entering the Great Hall, many jumped up to perhaps help him, and those who stayed put were staring like Harry has Voldemort right behind his back. It definitely felt that way.

~. ~

There was one time that he actually shifted whilst the pair laid in bed. A huge surge of happiness overtook Harry's body, forcing a smile upon his lips even though he feared what caused Malfoy to change so suddenly.

"I had a dream the other day." Harry knew that if they do not make this uncomfortable then it won't have to be. He let his arms twine around the narrow hips of Malfoy, pulling him back against his chest like they used to sleep before Harry ruined everything. "What about?"

Malfoy appeared to become more relaxed in the hold, his hands actually caressing Potter's own ones, long and lean digits seemingly writing a whole story with his skin as the canvass.

"It was a nightmare, we failed." He said no more but Harry did not need him to. His brain apparently left his body yet again as he pressed a lingering kiss into Draco's hair, keeping his face buried into the soft strands. "I promise we won't."

"I believe you." Harry felt an uncomfortable twist in his stomach not as certain as Malfoy sounded, what if he fails? He honestly did not care but he needed to keep Draco alive. He had to stay healthy or else Potter will plainly go insane.

"Thank you." Harry's voice came out a lot more confident than he felt but that was good, Draco shouldn't be worried, he's a way better wizard than Harry anyways even if no one is willing to see that, Harry did. "Sleep now."

~.~

Harry halted as he reached the stairs of the room, jerkily pushing away people that came to help him stand. He might regret that decision because his legs felt very wobbly and he wasn't sure if it was his spell that lacked the right amount of power or the plain fact that he's been running around Hogwarts for several hours, not once stopping.

His eyes locked onto Snape's, the only person who did not get up at all before that. Maybe he knew by not seeing Dragon, maybe Potter's expression appeared a little too crazed. He must have been a sight, he was sweating from everywhere, panting loudly. His face and body was wrecked whilst different coloured and sized bruises littered every inch of his skin, quite the number visible since he was in his cotton pyjama pants and a plain, huge shirt. He was barefoot even though he remembered putting on something, he has clearly lost his shoes along the search he just did and maybe his sanity is lying next to it somewhere on the halls.

"He's gone." He did not recognise his own voice, his throat scratching by how hoarse it was. Snape slowly rose from his seat, taking the news way better than Potter has.

"I need you to calm down for a second and tell me what have happened outside."

"Don't you get it? He's gone, he...he is gone." Harry felt closer and closer to tears, each passing second bringing him more misery.

"Gone can mean a variety of things Potter, I need you to be specific but first let's lose the audience." He gave a pointed look but no one felt like they shouldn't be apart of this conversation.

"How can I get anymore fucking specific? Voldemort crept into my mind, laughed at my face and took Malfoy even though I promised him I wouldn't let that happen." Harry was suddenly livid, some new found energy bursting inside him and apparently directing his rage at Snape. He also did this. It's not just Harry who let Draco down.

"What did he exactly say to you? Maybe it was..."

"I can tell the difference between a fucking nightmare and him being in my head having a chit-chat with me. I do not know which of his bloody minions got into the castle, I do not know how, I have no clue as to how I did not notice but when I awoke he was gone. I literally searched every damn crevice of this place, he's not here." Harry was screaming at the top of his lungs, his voice protesting by breaking multiple times though all the weak warnings were ignored by the lad.

"Okay, now we are going to walk outside and continue this conversation a little more privately."

"What kind of a fucked up godfather are you?! I'm saying that Draco is fucking gone." He dodged Snape's hand, not at all wanting to calm down and have small talk when Malfoy could be tortured or mere seconds away from getting killed. Harry shook his head, trying to force air into his lungs because he felt very dizzy all of the sudden, nausea clouding his senses and blurring his vision.

"He is more than capable of protecting himself and we both know that more than anyone, or did you maybe forget that night already?" Harry felt like he needed to grab onto something, not having the strength or will to stay upright. All he managed was one last sentence before he blacked out completely. Draco could be dead.

"I promised to keep him safe." Snape caught Potter before he would have hit the ground with a low grunt. Hoisting him into his hold he headed out of the hall towards the hospital wing with one last shout.

"Don't you all have studying to do?!" Besides Granger and Weasley everyone scurried out towards class, after which he left Potter with Madam Pomfrey.

"Keep him asleep Pomfrey, until I'm back. Otherwise he might as well kill himself the next time."

"What was he even talking about?" Snape's gaze raised to Minerva, noting the two Gryffindors' curious ogle. "It was a well thought plan but apparently someone had their own. I have no idea how they found out that Draco was hiding with Potter but this is it Minerva the war is about to begin so I'd advise you to start some preparations."

With that he walked to the port key they had in the infantry and disappeared. "Where is Dragon? He would never leave Harry's side, you don't think they killed him, do you?" Hermione shook her head, staring at their friend's face that even in the deep state of sleep had a frown etched on.

"Ron, I think Dragon was Malfoy. He must be an animagus, that's literally the only way this makes sense. I'm so dumb, I should have known from the first second when Harry was rude to his familiar, a bonded wizard would not do that. It just...it doesn't make any sense, that must be why I never figured it out. Harry and Malfoy make no sense."

_____

Running on the pure, untouched freshly fallen snow made a slight crunch under Harry's huge boots as he skipped through the route to Hogsmeade. He had a huge smile plastered across his face, not able to contain his excitement.

He came to a halt upon seeing a tall lean figure, facing towards the Three Broomsticks, his exhilaration only grew as he hopped over, wrapping the person into a tight embrace from behind. Instead of flinching Harry felt the form melting into his arms whilst turning their head.

Vivid grey eyes locked onto his own and his grin only widened from the puckered lips that came with the expression. Pressing his own on top felt so right, it was so cold before and that was the moment Harry realised that as he felt a tiny spark litting in his heart then spreading its warmness throughout his whole body.

"Took you long enough Potty." His tone was lilt and playful, making Harry chuckle and smash his lips back against those reddened full ones, all they ever did was tempt Harry to do just that and most the times he lost.

_____

Waking up, felt like emerging from water, Potter's sense came back to him slowly, one by one. He felt exhausted just from the simple labour of opening his eyes and letting a hoarse grunt past his lips.

Pain spread throughout his body all the work invested in getting up definitely not paying back. He would have rather stayed in the nice dream of him and Malfoy going to Hogsmeade.

His vision started to come back in strange patches, making him dizzy instead of grounded. When they did what he wanted them and focused onto a chair, he analysed the form sitting on it. The body seemed rigid a thin line of wetness shimmering in the fairly lit room. It was Ron, Hermione sleeping on his shoulder soundly.

His gaze travelled further until they found dark, almost black orbs. Snape. Something about his professor made his head snap back into reality, reminding him of the most important bit. Draco.

"Where is he?"

"Draco is fine Potter, we need you to get better soon though."

"Where is he?" He might as well not have heard what was being said because that statement did not satisfy him. "He's safe with his parents right now."

"You mean back at the Manor, he was probably punished and now is forced to become a Death Eater." His voice gradually rose along the sentence, but it clearly showed what state he was in.

"Potter right now you need to concentrate on the full picture, Draco will be back soon and he is on your side just not literally."

"Well I want him to be here literally." Harry closed back his eyes almost like in defiance he's threatening everyone to sleep until they bring him Malfoy.

"The war is about to start Potter, many depend on you not just Draco. Remember that."

Rubbing his eyes, he wasn't sure if he had a headache so far or Snape just gave him one but he knew one thing. This will certainly end now.

*****

Walking through the halls of the castle left slight creaking as his shoes rubbed on the tiled floor. They were barely audible since so many more sounds echoed through the building, bouncing around the thick brick walls, almost like it's mocking Potter.

He tried to focus on where he was walking and not the screams of agonising pain from the portraits that caught on fire. The feverish cracks of glasses breaking into million pieces, gigantic roaring thuds of stones that once were pompously adorning the roofs of the majestic castle.

He reached the main corridor that led to the entrance. It was the one that looked the worst, the previously beautiful archway crumbled into nothing.

Harry wasn't sure if he's closer to crying or killing someone for it but he had to push himself towards the second option. He's seen Draco, he was standing right bloody next to Voldemort with his sleeves up, plainly daunting Harry by the used to be pure and white skin that now had the ugly mark on it.

He kept repeating that Malfoy is on his side but he wasn't so sure anymore. He has not once sent a comforting side glance his way and Narcissa and Lucius both appeared to be quite stressed and not in the heat of the battle.

Suddenly he ducked behind a fallen pillar, the killing curse barely missing him. He thought Voldemort wanted to do that himself but this voice was not his.

Clasping his wand he got up, ready for the fight. "Stupor." He cried and hit Bellatrix but the mad woman only started to laugh on the ground whilst Harry was attacked from the other side. That voice did not use the killing curse but it felt worse than being hit by an unforgivable curse.

"Malfoy stop it." Loud laughing cut off his rambling that barely even started, Lestrange suddenly enveloping Draco in a hug of sorts, it looked uncomfortable. "Dear Lord, Potter, you can be quite thick if you haven't caught on yet." She chuckled to herself some more, throwing curse after curse at Harry but he ditched them all.

"Draco you're not on their side, come on at least tell me what you're doing right now." Malfoy seemed confused if anything but not with the question. He was technically not even watching Harry simply staring through, like he doesn't even know who Harry is.

"You did not bloody obliviate him." His tone was low and threatening, almost sure that everything he and Draco used to have was just gone.

"Draco dear, your parents probably need your assistance outside." He simply listened turning his back on Harry, which hurt so much more than it should have.

Harry used the curse he swore would not be used by him ever again, not after what happened to Draco. "Sectumsempra." It hit the evil woman, knocking her down on the floor. Harry felt no sympathy in that moment.

Running outside he saw just how bad everything was. So many innocent people, children were getting hurt by the dark wizards and witches. Too many, no one should have sacrificed themselves.

"It is quite simple, stop protecting that coward Potter, get him to me so I can kill him and then bow in front of your new Lord." All of them were captured under the tight watch of Death Eaters. Potter's eyes fixated on Draco who was holding his very wand against Hermione who was tucked behind Ron's protective figure. They both had a scowl on their face, trying to make Malfoy feel bad, they did not know.

"Actually I feel like we'll have a different outcome here." Harry raised his own wand, pushing past everyone. His eyes fixed on the snake first then raising up to Voldemort's.

"Or are you too scared for that? Will you just send one more minion after me, to kill me?" Harry tsked acting disappointed. "I thought you were stronger than that."

Voldemort looked livid than grinned widely. He was truly a psychopath. "Do not worry, I saved you all of my strength."

"Good, because so did we." He looked questioning perhaps not finding the sense to the plural in Harry's statement. He lowered his wand thinking back to a recurring nightmare that Voldemort forced on his mind. Everyone dies and so does Harry after he fails to answer a question.

"So will you ask me the question?" Everyone snapped their gazes compactly between the two, no one appearing to understand. Well Malfoy was the only one who knew about those dreams but he was obliviated.

"Do you have the answer? You managed to come up with something?"

"Indeed and it is actually quite effortless on your part. If I do say so myself." Voldemort looked a little on the edge, analysing Harry who stayed as calm and collected as possible.

"What is your final wish Harry Potter?" He has never previously hated his name until he learned how Voldemort says it. He let a wry smile grace his face right off.

"I want payback against my biggest traitor, let me duel him one last time so I can, you know, end him as well just like I will be done with you." Harry was being as cocky as ever, truly trying his best to snap the insane man and certainly succeeding in that.

"And who would that be?" Harry knew. He knew that he knows who he's talking about so it was time to act, he was more than able to conceal many things and right then it was showtime. "Draco Malfoy, obviously." He said the name with his tone dripping from scorn, putting all hatred he ever felt into that even though none was directed at Draco, no one had to know that.

Voldemort laughed evilly whilst Malfoy had the most adorable confused pout, truly punishing Harry for his act. He will make him remember.

"You know what, I never assumed you'd come up with something, let alone something so aspersion. The noble Harry Potter is quite rotten but have as you wish."

"What?" Narcissa yelled and flinched forward only to be held back by Lucius. He was too afraid, Harry could tell. His eyes locked onto Draco's mother, trying to comfort her but it resulted quite the opposite. Lucius was still stronger pulling her back. It made Harry wonder. Did she even agree to have her son obliviated? Did either of them?

"Harry I think you're being a little irrational right now." Harry walked over to Malfoy, and looked deep into those pale grey eyes that were filled with shock and a lot duller than they should be, clearly not knowing what was going on and apparent hurt which made Harry wonder how much did he forget? Did he like Harry before just never told?

"I'm surprised you have the decency to act clueless, well let me remind you."

*****

Confusion was etched on Draco's face as he picked himself off of the ground after Harry's hex reached him. He was very careful not to actually hurt him but it still was way too rough for Harry's comfort.

Instead as Malfoy raised his wand to defend himself Harry disarmed him and put away both of their wands, jumping onto the git who was beyond bewildered at that point, not expecting Potter to do that.

He straddled his hips, the motion raiding his mind with memories but it clearly had no effect on Draco. Harry mouthed a sorry and punched him hard in the face. He kept going at it whilst his other hand slipped to his pocket and took out Draco's wand.

He made sure when pouncing on Malfoy that his movements would only be visible to the people behind them so no one amongst their enemies had a single glance on how he handed the wand over.

Leaving Draco's poor face alone he wrapped his hands tightly around his neck choking him. He remembered how pretty he looked with that collar around his neck, it was gone. So were the dozens of lovebites that, unlike Harry assumed, were never charmed away by Draco. He kept them right there letting them fade in their own time.

He loosened his grip, making Malfoy gasp for air as he leaned to his ear whispering quietly. It might have looked threatening but in reality Harry had his wand pressed to his temple and he whispered the spell.

Pulling back he raised his wand to point at him openly, whilst Draco blinked like waking from a dream and stared at Harry, panting. His hands suddenly jolted under Harry's knees that kept them there and gripped Potter's leg.

He knew it, he knew that Draco remembers, ogling how those always cold and light orbs turned almost warm. Harry wanted to kiss him so badly, what if he truly dies? He wanted to go with one last kiss. Instead he travelled his gaze towards the snake, making Draco blink exaggeratedly. Harry's wand twitched in his hand as he kept it against Malfoy. "Episkey."

All of the marks faded away right off, the biggest forming bruise on his jaw taking the longest. Harry's fingerprints disappeared from around his neck. He shouldn't have healed him but he couldn't take it so he had to.

"You're not truly worth my time ferret." Harry spat as he got off of him almost like touching Draco would burn him and Draco went along with it right off unlike before.

"Why, does it hurt to be so thick Potty?" Harry walked away, looking cross whilst Malfoy raised his wand again, pointing them to the Gryffindors in front of him. "Expelliarmus." He cried and all three wands pointed at him flew into his hand, leaving the twerps blinking dumbly.

His eyes fixated on Neville out of the three, his hand still clasping the sword. Something so powerful would truly break the curse Voldemort put on himself in order to stay alive and Potter trusted him to break it.

His gaze averted to said person right off, watching how he reached Voldemort and suddenly grasped him. "We'll end this like we started, together." With that he pushed him over the edge of the cliff falling down with him.

If Malfoy ever dared to question his trust he had no right after this. Potter trusted him with not just his own life but everyone else's.

"Well let's have some fun in the meantime." Lestrange came out of the school, looking like she should not be able to breathe let alone walk. She was bleeding from everywhere and it made a huge lump in Draco's throat. He knows how much Harry feared that curse and he still used it on her.

"Highly agreed." Every gaze fixated on him how he suddenly raised his wand. "Accio sword." To his purest surprise it actually came to him even though he was anything but a Gryffindor. A smirk grew wide on his face whilst he threw back the three wands to the gits.

"Stupor." Lestrange flew backwards while Draco took off, running like crazy towards the edge. He cursed two more Death Eaters than stunned his parents. "Don't touch them." He yelled at the Gryffindors since they were mainly the ones who fought.

Looking down he sighed heavily. "I hate you so much Potter." Raising his gaze towards the sky he still jumped, following right after.

He stopped himself from becoming one with the ground and went to find Potter and the Dark Lord. He would have been able to see their spells from miles away so he sneaked over to them. Harry was doing good making Draco feel so incredibly proud but not why he was there.

They, well Harry, figured out that Voldemort was still alive because he used the Concateno charm to link his life with someone else's. It took some time to figure it out but it made the most sense to assume it was Nagini. She was always with Voldemort, always.

Draco's eyes fell onto the nasty snake, making his grip tighten around the sword. It was still there almost like it knows what job is awaiting for it, like it knows that it's saving Potter's life.

_____

Everything appeared to be a blur but suddenly Harry saw the slight glint of metal behind Voldemort he felt his magic weakening as he screamed out in agony, Harry let go walking fully over and grabbing him.

Just like he did in first year, by that simple touch he faded away, crumbling into pieces and disappearing as if gone by the wind.

Draco stumbled the sword falling from his clasp and disappearing but Harry was there and caught him. He felt quite drained himself sitting instead but still pulling Malfoy close and pressing a lingering kiss on top of his fluffy locks.

"Thank you for noticing." Harry knew what he meant but simply tightened his embrace. "I know you Draco, you're a good person."

Closing his eyes and cuddling under Harry's chin, he truly believed him, even if it wasn't true he believed Potter.

*****

~.~

**The Saviour lost his mind?!**

_Harry Potter has ended our war, only a few of the Death Eaters managing to get away before the Aurors captured the Dark Wizards and Witches taking them to Azkaban. However he was also the one who Apparated into the courtroom under the hearing of the Malfoy family._

_Potter has made a statement which got accepted and the judge has found Narcissa, Lucius and their son Draco Malfoy innocent, freeing them from all charges. The ever lingering question was left behind carelessly whether that was the safest choice or not._

_The family has seemingly taken responsibility but our world is still in need of an answer. What have they ever done to deserve special treatment over the rest?_

~.~

Careful whispers followed Harry around on the train, almost like a daunting shadow. Slytherins scurrying out of his way, fearing some severe punishment that he would enforce on them while everyone else tried to figure out what is wrong with him or gossip on his mental stability whilst others would do little to everything to catch his attention and become close with the famous saviour who was created out of him, all seemingly fine to forget the rest of the people who fought alongside with him.

A huge sigh broke past his lips as he sank into the soft seat opposite his best friends and Ginny.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione's eyes were kind and caring, making his lips stretch into a smile even though that was the last thing he felt like doing.

"Sure, I expected this, I thought that I was cursed or simply having a mental breakdown myself." His friends knew pretty much nothing about Harry's relationship with Draco and how close it actually was. Potter himself had no idea where he's standing with him now that they're going back to the reconstructed castle to finish off their last year of education.

Harry was excited, Kinsley already has offered him an Auror post which is what he always wanted but he was not keen to forever stay that person who was given everything so he told that first he'll do his N.E.W.T.s and after that he'll be there to take it.

"Why did you do it Harry? I just don't get it." Ginny moved seats, squirming under Harry's arm and blinking up at him. That has also happened somewhere along the lines of these past two months they were forced to stay home.

Harry was allowed to stay with the Weasleys which he truly appreciated and somewhere along this time-frame Ginny became his girlfriend. He has no idea how as he cannot recall ever asking her out but it was quite comforting. Something he knew.

"Like I maybe understand the trials but you talked personally to McGonagall to let Malfoy finish? Why did he even come back? I saw him, everyone stays clear of him like he's the plague." Harry has noticed that too and it plainly broke him, hating to see Malfoy down. He changed even more, his always haughty style completely disappeared and at this point it counted as a wonder when someone heard him say as much as a word. He was so broken.

"He deserves a new start just like us, can we talk about something else?" Just like she was waiting for it, their fluffy-haired friend got into a long ramble on how much they'll have study in order to catch up with the curriculum.

Harry averted his gaze and watched the scenery as it got swept by, wishing he could be somewhere else. Going back to Hogwarts made him happy but also felt like a huge step backwards. He simply wanted out.

_____

"Colloshoo." Harry turned to see an apparently highly daring 6th year slytherin as he hexed Draco. He barely even sat to eat his appetite was already gone. Unlike everyone expected he has done nothing, hasn't even flinched just stayed put, the hex gluing his shoes to the ground.

Harry sighed, knowing that hexes can be only broken by others but everyone was way too busy laughing at him. Malfoy did not even have his wand in his hand threatening to do worse. He was jinxed before but there was no way around his revenge. In that second he did not look very vengeful plainly stood there like he's falling asleep on the spot.

Harry raised his wand to undo it for him but Ginny grabbed his hand. "Harry have you read this already?" Draco's light grey eyes locked to his, watching how Harry's wand was taken away, the Daily Prophet taking its spot.

He suddenly felt anger bubbling up in him as first of all he can do whatever he wants to Draco and secondly Ginny had no right to touch his wand. Wands are very secrete you do not go around touching other's.

As words that would have been way too rude to actually say out loud gathered in his mind, forcing his mouth to voice them he watched Malfoy who squatted down and untied his shoes. He walked in socks to the very edge of the table, seating himself and starting to stir porridge, leaving his shoes behind like he does not care.

"...you have to do something about that." He completely channelled out whatever his red-headed girlfriend was saying so far. One glance down was enough to move his muscles. He stood abruptly, walking away without a word.

"Harry, Harry." His name was called in vain, as he kept going and exited the Great Hall. That was quite enough for one night. As he was walking back to the tower, he started to wonder off, his thoughts revolving around Draco. Harry knew he has to do something, anything but what?

He somehow ended up in front of the dungeons making a stubborn chill ran down his spine as he turned back around.

He wandered towards the seventh floor instead, standing in front of the Room of Requirement. Staying absolutely still until the door of his desired location appeared and entering when it finally did.

The deep brown colours of the room made everything feel cosy whilst silvery whites balanced that warmness. His gaze settled on the fireplace that already burnt with quite the flames and had a form sitting ahead of it.

Harry should have turned back around but instead he found himself sitting down next to the form.

"Are you okay?"

______

Was he okay?

Draco simply ignored the reality of the question, plainly shrugging his shoulders like he does not even care for the answer. He did though.

"What are you doing here? You should be with your girlfriend and little group of followers."

"Why are you being snappy with me? What was today all about?..." Draco turned towards him, his eyes livid as an angry scowl was etched onto his face.

"I'm snappy?! What the hell Potter? Fucking figure out what you want and then we can talk." With that he stood and left. Staring into the flames gave no answers to Harry, as Malfoy's reply played over and over in his head, repeating itself like a broken record.

Sighing heavily he reached back to his dormitory, not actually wanting to stay in that room-not without Draco-it was their room. He briefly wondered if that's why he was there. Maybe he wanted to talk to Harry too but he went and ruined it.

"You know mate Ginny was out of line tonight but she just wants what's best for you and..."

"I think I can bloody decide that myself." Harry sulked further whilst tucking himself into his bed. He fought with himself, forcing his mind to just shut down and get some rest but it hardly ever worked. It was a miracle he was still alive with the lack of sleep his system was forced to endure but he just was not able to find his rest. Not without that comfortable warmness pressed against his chest.

*****

With a few hours of sleep and a grumpy attitude Harry was heading towards the Great Hall, just at the door reached by Ginny.

"Harry I meant to talk to you..."

"Blimey what the hell is wrong with you Ginny? You're not my girlfriend so stop acting like it, you know shit about me so get the hell out of my business." His yells resulted silence throughout the room and her eyes to widen and tear up.

"Ginny..." She turned around and ran down the hall, not stopping after Harry called her. "Damn it." He walked to Hermione who was keeping her mouth shut even though she clearly had many things on her mind.

She probably sensed Harry's fragile state which was ignored by Ron. "What the bloody hell Harry? You could have been a little more delicate about that, she just wanted what's the best for you and....mphmmmm" His blue eyes blinked at first confused then appalled by the mouth guard jinx that was placed on him. Harry did not even use his wand which was the sign of greater powers, powers he always feared to use before. That was gone though. He needs to learn control anyways.

"For one final time, I will decide what's good for me." Harry's voice was low and sounded dangerous, alien even to his own ears, making people gulp.

Harry got back up and left the room, whilst Hermione grabbed her wand. "Ronald I thought I told you to leave talking with him to me." Ron muffled voice was heard but it was incoherent.

"I, unlike you or Ginny-for what it's worth-clearly saw his mood back in the common room avoiding to question him." Along her little lecture she tried to fix Ron but nothing worked so she stopped talking all together, bombarding her boyfriend with spell after spell but none did the job.

"What the hell?" A low chuckle came from the Slytherin table as Malfoy stood up.

"That is a nice change for once. Don't put yourself down Granger he has no idea how to use wandless magic let alone silent ones. It will probably wear off though." He giggled at their faces again, actually feeling his spirits lifting for once as he walked through the doors.

"Was that necessary?" He jumped a little by Harry's sudden voice but he could tell that his tone was lighter. He will probably still get hexed but even that's better than nothing. He just wanted to talk to the git again.

"Yes actually, I saved Granger from a mental breakdown, you should be thanking me." Potter shook his head and walked back in with a loud huff and a deep frown plastered through his face.

"Reminds me of, why did you come yesterday?" Malfoy followed him back into the Great Hall, ignoring the stares and walking with Harry over to Ron.

"Sorry I did not mean to do that." He looked at him bashfully, guilt cascading from his every movement. "Why that room of all the possibilities?" Draco was not giving up while Harry was trying to focus on undoing whatever he did.

"I don't bloody know, what were you doing there?" Harry snapped not able to concentrate with Malfoy talking to him as well.

"Waiting."

"For what?"

"You." Harry opened his mouth but nothing came out, he shook his head and turned fully towards the git that still managed to confuse him.

"Why? You want to obliviate me or something? Fear one of those secrets will get out and spread? Go for it and see if I care."

"You want to forget?" Malfoy snapped at him but Harry knew him, more than anyone, he was clearly hurt by that. "No, do you?" His face was contrasted by surprise, but Harry didn't get that, why did Malfoy ever assume Harry wants to forget him?

"I'd like to forget many things Potter but that room is not one of them." He turned away and Harry felt like he should follow him, he was close, already forgetting what he was even doing in the first place until Draco turned back from the entrance.

"Oris Praesidio, just focus a little harder and you'll get it, it's pretty basic I've been under it almost half my childhood, so also feel free to leave it I think Weasley would benefit from the experience." Harry watched him leave and wanted to go so bad. So for once in his life he did.

"Hermione please, thanks. Trust him with it and undo it." He ran as fast as his legs could take him, not stopping until he was back in the room but Malfoy was not there.

*****

The gloomy weather appeared to reflect Harry's mood as he was walking through the castle, aimlessly dragging his feet against the tiled floor.

Calling firebolt he decided to go for a fly, not anything managing to lift his mood quite like that. As he was sliding through the air, enjoying the calming coolness swirling around his broom he heard a different voice.

It sounded like someone else decided to do the same as him, circling around the Quidditch pitch. As he flew a little closer, making sure not to be seen by the person he saw it was Malfoy. Harry went for it right away soon catching Draco's attention.

He was gaining speed rapidly but Malfoy did not have the decency to at least pretend to be scared as Harry took a sharp turn right before reaching him. "You could have acted like you were frightened."

"I think I've already done that enough." Potter said nothing back to that, not feeling up for an argument at all.

"Today we'll play against each other, are you still the seeker?" Malfoy shrugged as if that was the least of his worries.

"I think so, but I wouldn't bet my life on it."

They got to the ground sitting on the stands whilst carelessly leaving their brooms on the field. Harry liked how his shoulder touched Draco's, but wished there would be less clothes so he could feel it. Tingles always ran around like tiny sparks of electricity when Malfoy touches his skin.

"You know I have already pretty much convinced myself that those last months did not even happen. I've moved on and learned to adapt. It's like my entire life I've been told to do one thing and now suddenly it's gone and everyone expects me to act differently. But what if I don't want that, why do I need to choose a side to begin with? I care for neither. Honestly Potter you're confusing me."

"I am the confusing one?! Are you kidding me?"

"I'm fairly certain that I've done nothing, whilst you ignore me then come to the room. Talk to me then let your friends tell you not to do so. You bicker around and then two seconds later you're actually fighting me."

"That's all on you too..."

"Why are you getting defensive then?" Harry shut his mouth abruptly, truly wishing they wouldn't be fighting, they could do so many things if only he would stop being a wuss. He never really felt any of his Gryffindor traits around Draco. The thought started to agitate him, slowly but surely boiling inside, ready to explode. Malfoy will not be thankful for that.

"Honestly Potter you're the bloody worst. What is wrong with you and why the hell do you think you can go around being the little golden boy you are and everyone will just bow down, dropping to their knees for you..." Draco's voice was cut off by his utter shock as Harry grabbed him and forced him down until he was kneeling in front of Potter.

"I want no one on their knees but you." Malfoy swallowed hard, and watched the tent that has formed inside of Harry's pants. He had no idea why their argument turned him on but it did.

Draco was suddenly overwhelmed with possibilities of what he could do to Harry. He wanted to touch and trail every single inch of his body, closely followed by his tongue. He has admittedly gotten quite addicted to his taste but unless in fox form he had no idea how he could get away with licking Harry.

Potter seemed reluctant, the sudden fiery passion gone upon seeing Draco's hesitance and all that was left is a bashful look as his cheeks were dusted with a light pink tint. He lifted his leg to back away, embarrassed by what he's just done even though Draco made no move to get up.

He grabbed his thighs from behind and kept Potter still with his arm wrapping around securely whilst his palm pressed firmly into his bulge. He watched entranced how Potter let out a soft gasp and closed his eyes, his face tilting upwards, baring his neck.

Pressing his mouth against the thick fabric while letting his hands travel up to grip Harry's buttocks made him voice louder, more prominent sounds that resulted in angry throbbing between his own legs.

He shot back almost like Harry burnt him, making those green orbs avert back to him, but they were dark, his pupils blown wide and technically begging him to continue. He was not about to stop, making his fingers undo his pants swiftly.

As his eyes fixated on Harry's thick throbbing cock, he knew that this was wrong but he'd be lying to himself to say it felt that way too. He should not have been doing that with another bloke let alone Harry Potter but here he was, kneeling in front of his used-to-be enemy with his hand firmly gripping the base of his already leaking prick.

Nervous thoughts kept nagging at his mind but he tried to force them away, remembering what he likes to do to himself in the shower. He dragged his hand towards the very tip, pushing down right after whilst letting his tongue lick up the slit irresolutely. An odd mixture of an astounded gasp and appreciative moan slipped past Potter's lips, giving Draco more courage.

He took the whole head into his mouth, his sucking callow at first but he tried his best, taking him further into his mouth. He tried to lick and suck but heavily relied on his hand that kept stroking relentlessly. His technique was by no means graceful but he did his best not to choke whilst plainly adoring the taste of Harry.

His skin was sweeter but Draco would suck his cock anytime after this. Potter was babbling away and Draco paid no mind to that as he cupped his balls and tenderly tugged on them a few times apparently pushing him over the edge.

"I'm gonna..." He did not even finish, semen was shooting down Malfoy's throat making him choke and splutter as he pulled back. Potter didn't seem to mind his fazed reaction as Malfoy swallowed what he could.

He was suddenly clasped and yanked upwards, his forehead pressed against Potter's who was panting heavily with his eyes closed whilst Draco kept staring at him. This was definitely not what he has expected.

*****

Potter's hair was as unruly as ever, strands sticking out in different directions, resulting Draco's hands to reach out and smooth them down. Instead his digits wrapped themselves into the soft mess tugging lightly, mesmerised by how fluffy they actually are. He smelt like apples all the time and Malfoy did not feel such strong urge to bury his nose into the disarray of black locks since he stopped being in his animagus form.

Harry's skin appeared to be glowing, a thin layer of sheer moisture covering his face and neck, forcing Malfoy's tongue to trace his lips, tempted to nibble and lick him everywhere. He never felt the need to do that to someone and it was slightly unnerving that he had all of these desires all of the sudden.

Those lips that looked so red and inviting from being bitten by Harry throughout what just happened, opened, clearly signing that he will say something. Draco feared that, usually their conversations end with one of them getting hexed or offended. Truth be told usually both awaits for Draco.

Instead of Harry's voice, loud chatter and someone's obnoxious laughing reached the pair making Malfoy scurry back so fast he lost his footing and fell down whilst Harry grabbed his pants and buttoned them in a hurry, not daring to look at Draco.

"Hiya Harry, are you feeling better?" Draco stayed down and that gave Potter a lot of unsettling feelings, not liking how he felt the need to hide but because of a small irksome part he was also grateful since if they would have seen him his friends would surely connect the dots. He didn't see himself but he knew he must have looked fucked.

"Ohm...yeah I do." Neville giggled as he took in Harry, who was nervously fidgeting under the curious gazes of his mates. "You sure nothing happened? You look a little...ohm..lost?"

A frown was prominent on his face, clearly not finding the right word but Potter simply shrugged and acted like nothing is out of ordinary. "I would assume after 7 years I am not one to get lost on the Quidditch field but whatever you say mate."

"We're going up to the Gryffindor stands aren't you supposed to be changing?" Harry nodded curtly, grabbing his broom, hesitating just for a split second he also took Draco's and ran away before they could question why he had two.

Harry was already fully clothes, toying with his gloves when Malfoy emerged into the room as well. The long green robe fitted him like a glove and Harry felt a sudden urge to rip the material and have his way with Draco right then and there.

Unfazed by all the glares thrown his way he walked all the way to Harry, this time it was the dark-haired lad who blinked up to him from the bench he was seated on. Neither said a word for long seconds, having a strange staring contest which only made Harry's manhood twitch with interest. He needed to calm his hormones down desperately.

"I need my broom." Draco's voice was thick and low, seemingly surprising even him as he cleared his throat right after speaking up. Potter nodded foolishly, not quite in the mindset to form a coherent response.

"Thanks...good luck...I guess." Malfoy shook his head and turned to leave but Harry wrapped his hand around his forearm preventing him from leaving.

"Thank you and good luck to you too, hopefully you'll be able to win for once." He cringed inwardly, not sure if they were allowed to bicker again or not but Draco chuckled and replied right off menace dripping from his tone.

"Please, you only ever beat me out of luck."

"And you just wished me to have that."

"I'll take it back then, and I will win golden boy remember that."

"Famous last words." Harry laughed as Draco stuck out his tongue then trotted away, grinning back like the haughty little twerp he was. It was uplifting to see him back, Draco loved his own voice and Harry has learned to do the same so both of them felt pretty down without it.

The game was quite uneventful for Harry who was just staring at Malfoy for the most part who did the same. Suddenly he released his broom with both hands, mindlessly signing to Draco.

He furrowed his brows trying to figure out what was being said then nodded when Harry mouthed the world room and pointed to himself then Malfoy. Holding up 8 fingers right after, Draco agreed again so apparently they'll meet there after supper.

Potter had so much to say but even more to do. Suddenly a bludger ripped past his head almost knocking him down but he ducked just the right time. Malfoy did the same once it reached him both sinking lower as their teammates flew after it.

Those pale grey eyes suddenly filled with way more warmth than Potter has ever seen, sparkling with golden specks. It averted his gaze just like Draco's both finding the snitch. Harry grinned and took after it just like the blond lad who was soon reached by Potter.

They flew head to head, the commenter alerting everyone's attention that the snitch is being chased, drawing curious and hopeful ogles towards them. Harry extended his hand touching the snitch with the very tip of his pointer finger but suddenly Draco grabbed his wrist and yanked it back, knocking both of their brooms out of their rhythm.

Harry turned with a glare ready to yell at him but the Quaffle has swallowed his sentence as Dean's voice reached his ears, quickly apologising for almost breaking his friend's hand. Harry still averted his gaze towards Draco to thank him but just as he did the git took off so Harry followed.

Soon enough his eyes found the frenzy pellet rushing around the pitch, seemingly having its own mind about how to be the most confusing. It flew just above the Slytherin stand when Potter caught up to Draco.

His hand was extended far ahead of him, leaning forward. Way too much.

"Draco." Harry screamed and reached out to grab him but he fell off of his broom, descending rapidly. Potter wasted no time either, his face determined, eyes fixing on Malfoy. He was dropping face first so Harry could not reach his arm instead he clasped his waist, pulling his broom upwards right off so neither of them would become one with the ground.

He managed to avoid that barely able to keep their balance from the odd position but Malfoy was quick to hop behind him, wrapping his arms around Harry's torso, making him grin involuntarily from the shivers it sent down his spine.

"Draco Malfoy has caught the golden snitch, Slytherin has won the game."

Not needing to turn backwards, Potter's vision was soon invaded by the snitch that was shining brightly in Draco's fist, his slender fingers keeping it hostage. "Look who just lost Potty." Harry laughed loudly as Malfoy whispered into his ears, not managing to get bitter about it.

"Think again Ferret, I think I'm the biggest winner here." The tone which reached his ears screamed that he was pouting which made Potter disappointed that he was not able to see that precious face Malfoy always made.

"I'm not a ferret though, sod off scarhead." Laughter bubbled out of him again, stopping his broom between the two sides instead of in the middle of the Gryffindors as to let Draco have his proper moment. "I love ferrets though."

He knew he was trying to hide it but he still felt the giggles that were enthralled from the taller boy and that forced his own smile to spread and stay there for no particular reason.

Malfoy held up the snitch when his team cheered, the stands erupting with applause whilst some were sulking silently. Potter kept the smile on his face as he descended to the ground, carefully keeping in mind that Malfoy was still behind him.

Landing without a problem Malfoy ran off to snatch his broom that has fallen between two stands whilst Harry simply followed after, standing to the side and waiting for him, not really able to phantom why since they will separate very quickly but he did. For whatever reason he had the uneasy feeling that someone will hex Malfoy for winning.

Paranoia started to creep upon Harry after he had listened to his team object to the slytherin win, their tones filled with disapproving sarcasm on how Malfoy wouldn't even be alive without Potter. The closer he got to the Great Hall the more of these hushed voices he heard, the story getting more and more twisted each time.

Even though the whole school was there and saw it, they had no problem with spreading rumours like Harry had to cast a charm and grab Draco to save his ass, then even healed him because apparently his eyes fell out of their sockets. Harry had no idea where that came from but his hurried steps turned into running until he boomed into the spacious room.

His eyes searched the slytherin table desperately only calming once settled on Draco. He received a curious look and a tiny smile but he just forced one in return and started to walk. His legs betrayed him, instead of taking him to his friends he found himself sitting down next to Blaise, facing Draco.

"Is there something I can do for you? Are you sore because of the defeat?" His eyes were technically twinkling and Potter felt just as high by how stupidly happy he got from winning. Malfoy deserved so much better than what he has gotten so far.

"No, actually I just wanted to ask if you're alright?" He chuckled lightly, grabbing some treacle tart even though he has not had any meal before hands. Apparently he was allowed to start with dessert.

"Might have a nasty bruise from your grip but other than that I'm fine."

"Oh is that a thank you I'm hearing?" Harry asked loudly, making sure to tease him with a mocking gratitude that he expected from the lad.

"In case you did you should consider going to Madam Pomfrey, your ears are important Potty." Harry threw his head back while getting up. "Just be careful Malfoy and don't be late."

"I bet you that you'd wait for me." Harry shrugged his shoulders turning back and taking a few steps backwards. "You could always try, but don't feel too down if you're wrong."

"But I'm never wrong and we both know that."

"I still have a charms essay to complete so don't tempt me." Harry seated himself his eyes still trailed on Malfoy and how he laughed mouthing an idiot. He was, that project is due tomorrow.

Instead of locking gazes with Ron or Hermione both certainly looking at him expectantly he searched for Ginny and soon found her. She had her hair pulled back into a high ponytail, fingers running along her face absentmindedly, appearing to forget that her locks were not there to be pushed out of the way.

Harry sighed and got up even before starting to eat, patting Finnigan's shoulder who scooted over so he was able to fit himself in between. Ginny looked towards him but turned back to her plate, staring down like it's the most exquisite object she has ever seen.

"Gin, I'm so sorry for yesterday I was just..."

"No, I get it Harry, I had no right to get into your business, you clearly are just fine to handle everything." Harry flinched by her sharp words, feeling like utter faeces for how he acted, he was just so mad at everything and everyone.

"I truly am sorry, Gin, please don't be like that. You're like my sister you know that..."

"I'M YOUR SISTER...blimey Harry, you sure as hell are the most oblivious living creature in this world." She got up and stormed out making Harry cringe by the loud thump of the door. Sadly dragging his arse back to Hermione he sighed heavily and leaned onto her shoulder.

"I tried." Ron rolled his eyes and started a conversation with Dean instead, clearly cross at Harry making his sister pissed again, but Hermione ran her hand through his hair, patting him gently like a mother would. "She just needs some time Harry, you must have noticed she liked you."

"Just thank you 'Mione you're the only woman who ever made sense to me." She laughed loudly and it turned out to be contagious as Potter couldn't hold back either, both of them cracking up together.

"You think she'll forgive me?"

"I'm sure she will, now do you want to tell me what's going on with Malfoy and you?" His eyebrows furrowed, good mood long forgotten as his throat went dry.

"I'm not sure what you mean." He felt her sigh but she simply started to lecture him on how important charms is and Harry couldn't help but smile once she was fully done with the scolding and offered to help.

"I hope you know that I wouldn't be able to do anything without you." She plainly laughed at him even though he was not joking at all.

"Then you're lucky because you don't have to ever experience that." Accepting the open arms, Harry cuddled into the embrace, always feeling safe with her around.

*****

Rushing down the corridors, Harry made sure to take the longer route because his map shown Peeves on the fourth floor. He was not in the mood to get caught or deal with the nausea that is the maddening poltergeist.

He ran faster, panting loudly and considering that he should start training because he was lacking that skill apparently. It was already 10 pm though, way past curfew but Potter saw Malfoy's stubborn little dot on the map. He was still waiting.

Booming into the room he made the blond lad jump ten feet in the air, scared for his life by the sudden entrance. He was sitting on the floor, which made no sense since the room had a highly comfortable couch. Maybe Draco was simply trying to face the door but that still didn't explain why he didn't just turn around.

"I'm so sorry, I had to do my charms for real and then when I started to walk over Slughorn caught me and dragged me into his classroom, talking away for hours about some strange party that he's throwing and I was not able to bloody get him out of my hair and..." Malfoy appeared to be as calm as ever, not a single sign of anger showing in his face almost like Potter was plainly late by five minutes.

"That's fine, I was actually not even realising how late you were."

"How so?"

"Just been thinking."

"About?" A sly grin spread on his face whilst Malfoy shook his head and sat up to the couch like a normal person would. "About things Potty."

Harry felt tempted to make a comment about Draco being the one who waited hours for him, unlike how they joked but he has learned not to push in that direction, the topic of such events truly maddening Malfoy. He was way better without words at expressing how he felt and Harry needed to learn that the hard way.

These were the times when he realised just how much he must mean to Draco but he was still certain that no words would ever confirm that. He did so much for Harry, saved his life, helped him with his nightmares, listened to his problems and the list goes on but not once has truly explained why or confirmed that they are indeed friends.

Plainly leaving the thoughts at the back of his mind, he sat next to Draco and looked towards the fire, not sure what else to do all of the sudden.

"So we have a pretty nice weather." Harry needed to learn how to communicate better because he was also appearing to fail that subject of life, though in his defence he had no idea how to casually bring up his questions about Draco haphazardly blowing him. And the scariest part in everything that Harry wanted him to do it again and again, it was almost like he was enchanted, pulled towards his supposed-to-be nemesis by magic. And surely a strong kind.

"Yeah, I guess it is fairly manageable, soon summer is coming though. We have to stay longer you know that right? In order to take our N.E.W.T.s we need to make up for the months whilst Hogwarts was under reparation."

"Yeah I'm aware, not really sure how I feel about that though." Draco leaned back his shoulder ever so rudely pressing into Harry's own, making him want to tear of his stupid jumper and trail his pale, untouched skin instead. "Why is that?"

"It feels a little bit like a step back, coming back here was strange and I'll miss this school, our teachers, students, the castle itself, what the hell I'll even miss the annoying portraits and Peeves paired with Filch but at the same time I feel way too old to fit in anymore. I hate how people make me larger than life even though I did basically nothing. Did you know that I was at the hospital wing for 13 times this week? Madam Pomfrey will celebrate me graduating."

"Why are you hurt?" Harry smiled at Draco's worried features, loving that he felt that way at all. "No, I'm just tricked into eating so many love potions, get hexed to be someone's boyfriend and the list goes on. You'd be surprised how creative people can get."

"What?" Potter was not able to reply to the question properly as realisation downed on him like a huge wave, taking him fully under. Malfoy was jealous. He never felt more amused in his life, leaning back smugly with a smirk.

"If I wouldn't know you, I'd say you're jealous." Malfoy's face contrasted with an irate scowl, pulling his nose high in the air, making it seem a lot pointier than it was and raising a strange urge in Harry to kiss it.

"Yeah it must be great to have so many beautiful girls throwing themselves at you." Harry chuckled at the lame attempt, scooting closer to fully use this opportunity.

"Yeah I'm sure you'd love to be in my place..." Before he was able to finish, lips smashed against his own Malfoy grabbing his waist and yanking him onto his lap with the grace of a troll. Harry had no time to get cross though, his mind clearing from everything as he focused on kissing back.

The heat of Draco's body against his own felt exhilarating, those warm lips begging to be appreciated by Potter. A prodding tongue licked along his bottom lip, letting it in with a tender gasp Harry let his hands find their way into the soft locks of white-blond hair.

As Draco's tongue pushed against his own, twisting around as much as it could Harry tugged mercilessly keen on getting him even closer. All of these small details reached his cock, a prominent shiver raging through his body, running along his spine.

Much needed friction came when his hips jerked forward, pressing into Malfoy's upper thigh whilst Draco's bulge rubbed against Harry's hip bone. Both of them broke away from the kiss, moaning against each other's lips.

"I can repay your favour from early if you want it." His voice was alien even to his own ears, low and raspy by the need that was exceedingly audible in his voice.

And damn there was nothing Draco wanted more.

*****

Silky yet still ever so firm. Potter's lips could only be described as perfect. If only they would not belong to the god damn unreachable git.

Draco had to suspect head trauma, after being smashed against so many walls by the twerp he probably lost the last of his brain. His unhinged mind was in a terrible jumble as it was but Potter always managed to twist one more on it.

He had a girlfriend then out of nowhere broke up with the Weaslette and now he's about to do dirty things with Draco. That was the clear definition of crazy. He was sure that Madam Pomfrey has once used this exact event to describe an insane person.

I should make a joke he thought suddenly, or start a fight but his brain felt like gibberish not making any sense whilst abrupt dizziness over came him. He had no idea what have happened in the Quidditch pitch earlier and he also did not get what he was thinking right now. I cannot just let the git have his way all the time, push me away once others see and then shag me when no one does.

The little voice almost felt forced, he was not even believing that himself. Potter has interacted with him in public way more than they probably should have but he decided that it is much more effortless to plainly blame everything on the golden boy. It was the convenient thing to do.

Draco broke away making up his mind about ridiculing Potter. He wanted to sneer loudly, and show signs of discomfort from the kiss, teaching a lesson to the prat to make him understand that he cannot just toy with Draco like that.

Pulling away his gaze fixated on Harry's face, he had flushed cheeks that even reached his neck, panting stridently. His gaze were a little unfocused pupils blown wide and his glasses were tilted to the side, perhaps Draco knocked them there. Looking up close he had silly long eyelashes that he has never noticed before and they framed those green pools perfectly. He really should ditch the stupid glasses.

The sudden desire to help out Harry's heated skin by stripping him naked appeared to be stronger than anything, his hands itching to undo his shirt as a result a shiver ran down his spine making his knees weaker so he sat fully down onto Harry's lap instead of being poised above. When did we turn around? I was at the bottom, wasn't I?

Harry's piercing eyes have swept out any left over thoughts about his original plan instead he attacked Harry's jaw who threw his head back, baring his neck for him. Draco felt not only mad but slightly drunk as well, his fingers trembling as he all but ripped off Potter's clothes while biting him almost painfully.

Apparently Harry was just as unhinged because he appeared to be enjoying said act, giving all the space he could whilst hissing in pleasure and moaning in comfort when his tongue licked over the angered skin to sooth it.

Next time he looked up, his chest was fully out, all but waiting for Draco's lips and he has never felt a more powerful desire to just touch them to every place on someone's body. Potter was unravelling right under him even though he has barely done anything and no one had such reaction to his touch before.

Admittedly he has never tried or truly cared for all of this, whenever he had sex he barely even kissed the random girl but Potter was way too inviting, the sight he presented fascinated Draco and made him yearn for more.

Their eyes locked again. Did I remove his glasses? Potter looked almost angelic and Malfoy wondered for a split second why is he the one in control? Why would Potter let me do whatever I want?

Realisation washed over him in such waves that it stole his breath away almost as much as Potter did with his plain presence. He said that he's repaying Draco's blowjob. Malfoy was more than likely presented a once in a lifetime opportunity. I can do whatever I want to him.

Draco closed his eyes and cursed inwardly, aghast about his own stupidity. In the time he needed his brain the most it decided to left him and he was barely able to gather one thing. He could return the favour literally. He never thought he'd ever want to do something so nasty but the more he pictured it the harder his reaction got. His body was working against him clearly not agreeing with his previous statement finding the possibility almost alluring.

He pressed his hands firmly against Potter's stomach who seemingly was dying for Draco to get on with it but kept his lips pressed into tight lines as to not voice it. He was sincerely trying to just present all the options without showing leniency towards any.

The heat of his skin radiating against his palm was almost too much to bear, burning his delicate hands but that did not stop him. He felt nervousness spreading throughout him out of nowhere, not sure if this was as glorious as he imagined it. What if Potter hates it but won't even have the decency to stop him? What if he's horrible?

Shaking his head like a lunatic he grabbed Potter's trousers and unveiled him fully with force. He needed to at least act cocky if he wasn't feeling it. A strangled gasp left his lips and Draco realised why he might be so freaked out. He needed a reaction from the git so he could tell when he's went too far.

Grabbing the sides of his cheek he launched onto him, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Potter replied right off unlike he assumed and grabbed Draco's slender waist, his fingers leaving burning pressure behind, clouding his mind again.

"How do you wish to repay me?" Draco tried to be mocking, to show how much dominance he was having over the twerp but instead his voice betrayed him and sounded pathetic to his own ears. His pleas to be told what to do definitely earned him something though as Harry pushed Draco off and pressed his back against the soft material of the couch.

Potter was hovering above him, confining him by pinning his wrists above his head whilst peppering his neck and jaw in soft kisses. They intensified as he moved up, biting his ear and pulling back. His hot breath kept blowing against his earlobe, making raged shivers ran along his spine, forcing him to show his true emotions.

"I want to shag you." His voice was low and raspy, the tone stringing his heart in an odd motion while his body betrayed him once again.

Harry was not smirking unlike he thought he would when he felt Draco's cock throb in interest he had a silly lopsided grin plastered on his face. One that was undoubtedly a reason behind all of his mad decisions lately.

It was almost painful. Every muscle in Draco's body was straining itself, trying to do something, reach for more but Potter appeared to be stunned. It was nearly like he was frozen to the spot, as if Draco's imagination had a glitch. Was this even reality? Why did I never question that before?

Though as stubborn as the Whomping Willow itself Potter refused to react to Draco's touches, not even flinching. Out of nowhere a loud yelp filled the room, the sound bouncing around in his ears.

"What the hell Draco?" Retreating his hand that just slapped the git across the face he noted that he was very much here and able to move. Draco smiled bashfully hoping that Harry's glare will soften which miraculously it did. This was his lucky day.

"I'm serious what was that for?" Malfoy shrugged it off like nothing out of ordinary happened, everyone slaps the person who will fuck them in mere seconds. Potter was so uneducated sometimes. Draco was truly generous to put up with him.

"You're a bloody oddball." And they were back to square one, apparently the git was still not advanced with his words as he clearly expected Draco to read his mind and reply to whatever he was doing by the right thing.

He tried his best, racking his mind for possibilities but Potter was so bloody close that he was barely able to form coherent ideas. He was pretty sure that since they just had supper he was not famished but that's as far as he's gotten.

Speaking of which, he always smelt so much like apples. It was a silly thought honestly but Draco loved apples. Before he could register what he was doing, he leaned up and licked the tip of Harry's nose. Those green orbs stared at him like he was insane which purely was a fact at this point, whilst he concluded that he still did not taste like apples.

The thought was barely making sense to him upon knowing well how Harry tasted and that in itself should be a huge warning sign, though Malfoy simply enjoyed the flavour.

Suddenly out of nowhere it struck him, Potter just plainly exclaimed that he will shag him which was honestly fine with him for whatever unnerving reason but he never reacted. That must be it. Why do I like him again? Is he actually waiting for permission when I was the one who ripped his clothes off?

But to his biggest horror the idea warmed him from inside, but it might have been the fireplace. Yeah that must be it, in addition he was not even naked. His thoughts were racing, now taking a turn to avert his attention to Harry. He did undress the twerp but never even properly looked.

He let his eyes wander along his face that was still obdurately above his own, the git's face as immovable as ever. Those black strands were going crazy on top of his head, wildly curling in all sorts of directions though somehow the haphazard mess made him smile.

He trailed his gaze down, his neck, through his collar bone, admiring his chest. He was way better built then one could assume. He truly hid treasures under those old, baggy clothes that looked borderline intolerable.

His muscular body was lean and was formed to lead Draco's hungry eyes lower. His belly button was followed by a line of jet black hair, leading the path to the curly mess that was adorning his genital area.

Draco felt a strong urge to touch but hold himself back as of right now. At least that's what he planned to do but his tentative touch came in contact with its desired location, his digits threading into the hair.

Harry opened his mouth but instead of saying something, perhaps advising that Draco should go to the hospital wing all that came out was a drawn-out moan as Draco's fingers wrapped around Harry's cock way more self-assured then he actually felt. His grip was tight.

"Well get on with it." His hand started to stroke his prick, moving on its own whilst his tone was almost conceded even though he was sure he never felt more vulnerable.

He was questioning not just his sanity but pretty much everything, he agreed, he actually, truly just like that gave his consensus to have sex. That meant cocks will be pushed into places where cocks should not go.

Potter made a sound, a beautiful tortured sound and finally let himself go. He all but attacked Draco's face, forcing his tongue into his mouth whilst letting go of his captured wrists and ripping off his shirt.

Potter was perched above him, pressing open-mouthed kisses all over Draco's collar bones but then steadied his whole body freezing up again, Draco followed his goggle and saw the faint marks on his chest. The scars that were left their by Potter himself, they never fully faded away but they also couldn't be counted as nasty so Draco never felt ashamed of them before.

Unlike now as Potter ghosted over them, his eyes not even willing to blink and break the intensity of his gaze. Painfully slow he leaned down and attached his lips to one of them. Watching how he pulled back, his face saddened dreadfully making something unsettling twist in his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Draco sounded a lot more self-conscious than he wished to ever be, wrapping his arms around his torso still failing to cover the wounds.

Harry's eyes locked onto Malfoy's, thinly close to tears as he smiled regretfully. "Nothing it's silly."

"What is?" Malfoy was pouting as he still held his arms twined together appearing to try and vanish. Harry unfolded them and pressed his lips back against each thin red line one by one. "In my dreams they always disappear when I kiss them."

Draco's head was buzzing, too many things swirling around in his mind at that point. "You have dreams about me?" Harry hummed in acknowledgement while he was seemingly done with the conversation, forcing Draco to feel the same with sucking one of his nipples into his mouth.

He moaned obscenely the sensitive skin almost hurting from the light nibbles as his skin prickled under Harry's palms that were sprawled across his chest. Both his nipples were fully hard under Potter's mouth by the time he was finished, leaving the small nubs behind, wandering lower.

He was just as bare as Potter when he came back up and started yet another bruising kiss. Draco liked having Harry in this position, he was pretty heavy but he was in no place to complain, at first clasping his hips then slowly sliding them towards his buttocks he judged this to be very pleasant actually.

Potter never stopped him, letting his palms knead his firm arse and even caress the soft skin between them. He out of pure curiosity touched the furrowed up skin, pressing his pointer digit against Potter's hole.

He flinched in the slightest, letting Draco's earlobe fall from between his teeth as he panted heavily. He sounded almost scandalised though his legs parted wider for him.

Gradually he lost the feeling under his fingers though, Potter extracting himself from his hold and going down again. He without warning that Draco was sure was the least one can do in a situation they decide to just took someone's cock in their mouth though Potter gave none so he had no time to regulate his breathing or stop his desperate moan as his prick was swallowed by the lad.

It mustn't have tasted good, couldn't, though one would definitely not draw that conclusion watching Potter's eager face to take Draco further and further. His mind was way too mushy to remember that Potter himself has tasted quite addicting but with the warm heat around his cock that last he was able to do is think.

He pulled back and held his manhood in his warm palm while licking the underside almost like he'd be enjoying a popsicle. His timid licks were barely there but Malfoy couldn't bring himself to nitpick. An oddly scary and highly unlikely thought kept him from insulting Potter, the fear that he'd stop all together bigger than anything as that was one thing he wouldn't crave. Him ever stopping.

His desires to make Potter take more were growing incredibly, enough to make him figuratively forget where they were. His wish was granted but he was not sure if he felt lucky about that.

The room's couch suddenly threw a rope towards Potter who only had time to react with a gasp as it fastened around his neck. The other end wrapped around Draco's wrist, bounding the two together. He found himself dumbfounded if anything, never before realising that the room had such powers.

Potter blinked his annoyingly beautiful green eyes, then his cheeks heated up increasingly under Draco's strict watch. He was about to open his mouth, gibberish babbling undoubtedly on its way but he snapped his lips into a tight line.

Potter seemingly assumed that it was him who has wished this upon themselves. Draco felt his hand moving, grabbing the rope and closing his fingers around it vigilantly. He didn't dare to move just yet, wanting to make sure that he was correct and Potter did not mind being on a bloody leash whilst sucking his dick.

Potter acted unaware, continuing where he left off his sweet torture driving Malfoy insane. Soft licks and tender caressing was all he was given as he took his time, almost like Draco's cock would break from anything harsher.

Waiting for long second, minutes, hours-who knew-he held every muscle tight in his body, willing it to stay still. He feared that Potter would get up and leave in case he did the wrong thing, which could be even the smallest of movement for all he knew.

Potter was doing it on purpose he decided, he was technically toying with Draco's prick at this point, almost like he's tempting him to do something about it, his hand wrapped lightly around his cock, making his hips jerk upward into the touch but to no avail. His other hand started to toy with the dark blond hair above his dick and then-sweet Merlin- he leaned closer to take in Draco's scent.

Truly snapping once and for all his hand twitched, pulling Potter's head forward, his lips pliant enough to let his cock slide in but he did splutter a little bit. Draco froze for only a second frightened he has lost to soft licks and kisses, all the teasing was better than him pulling away but Potter did not pull back at all.

He scooted closer willingly, astonished Draco pulled on the rope again, watching how Potter let him drag the dark-haired lad closer. He was certainly too tempted to finally let go, no longer able to resist his desire.

He grabbed Potter's shoulder with one of his hand the other pulling on the rope and shifted them around so he was on top. Without warning he yanked him up and smashed their lips together whilst he fumbled around to find his damn wand.

Once he did he could feel it was not his but Harry's, though that did not stop him. He pulled back from Potter's surprisingly addicting lips and murmured the spell, carelessly throwing the wand back to the floor.

His hand was covered in the slimy substance of lubricant upon planning to do many things to Potter right now. His fingers soon found his opening again, circling it a few times he was sure people are mad. How the hell was he supposed to shove anything up there, it was way too tight.

He still did not slowed his digits caressing the tender skin between Potter's buttcheeks, whilst sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. Harry panted heavily, relaxing as much as he could so Draco was able to trust his finger forward.

He wasn't expecting to be allowed to do that, he would have been more gentle but Harry showed no signs of discomfort so he experimentally started to rock it, exploring the warm pressure surround his finger.

Potter was keen on getting more, pushing his soft ass against Draco's hand so he slowly slid in a second finger. He tried to calm himself that first he conjured oil that was soothing and secondly Potter would say if he was in pain.

That never happened, Harry looked rather pliant under him, moaning and gasping with each trust of Draco's fingers. "That's enough, you can do it."

Malfoy needed a second to realise that he was just granted permission-Sweet Merlin- he's about to shag Potter. It should be wrong. He shouldn't want it but nothing was stopping them now. Draco could not possible convince himself of this being malevolent. He didn't question his sanity, or suspect being poisoned. Accepting the truth was way easier than he would have assumed.

Potter told him to do so but that still did not stop him from whining lowly when Draco retreated his fingers stopping their merciless attack on his hole. Instead they wrapped around his cock stroking a few times.

Confusion mixed with bewilderment spread throughout him as unlike usual he felt ready to burst. Anytime he had sex before he always needed that additional encouragement from his own hand but then again his shock had no ground seeing that he has never been harder before, his cock throbbing painfully by now. How long were they at it by now anyways?

Instead he focused on the task and aligned himself with Potter his head prodding at his entrance. He wanted to ask if he was sure, if he truly will be okay with Draco doing this but he felt silly. He sure as hell would snort if anyone would ask him something so idiotic but here he was worrying on said question.

"Yes." Potter answered his silent request, and Draco settled not to mock him for assuming because it was true, he needed that permission even if he could not explain why. The green eyes were dark and full of desire technically begging Draco to get on with it so he did.

He pushed in slowly at first, not even to not hurt Potter he simply had his doubt that he would succeed to begin with. Fitting anything into something so tight seemed impossible, still his movements did not flatter once until his sack was certainly against Potter's buttocks.

His doubts all gone, the sudden feeling was intoxicating. He has never experienced such tight pressure around his cock, engulfing it from every angle possible. Potter's heat was surrounding his cock with its tight walls in a way that made him bite down on his lips harshly-sure as hell will not come from this much-Draco forced himself to calm and focus back on Potter, trying to detect any uneasiness. Although upon finding none he let his own discomposure melt away, testing his grounds.

His trusts were tiny at first, barely there but it was already maddening, driving both of them away from reality. Apparently Draco thought hazily, assuming that he had any idea of what pleasure was before shagging Potter because nothing he has experienced before quite compared.

Fastening his pace he leaned over Potter and connected their lips in a lazy kiss this time, they were basically just panting against one another, their sounds getting muffled by pressing against something. Neither pulled away, clearly not bothered by the sluggishness of their kiss.

Potter's hands found their way to Draco's hair, stroking the soft strands and tugging ever so slightly every now and again. Draco felt the firm pressure at his balls, seizing his body up as his thrusts became frenetic, his vision darkened and as he tugged on Potter's neck, the leash tightening he gave a little sound of contentment and that fact in itself was enough to push him over the edge.

Pleasure was ripping through him in long quavering surges whilst Potter was also tremulous under him, his hand tightened, turning his knuckles white from the pressure, as he kept Potter still, not letting him to move away as he filled him up with his cum, lips still on suspend hovering above Harry's, they were breathing the same air at that point.

Draco was done and faintly disappointed upon seeing that Potter was too, he felt way too deep in gratification to complain about not seeing it, he felt way too tired though almost like he was mere seconds from passing out. Though Potter was there to catch him and wrap him into his secure hold.

"Whoa so now I even get cuddles?" His tone was raspy and vaguely broken, truly failing to project any scorn from his words.

"Of course, we always cuddle Draco, that's our thing." His head tilted to the side from Potter's chest, watching how he stared back at him with that enticing expression that made him want to just kiss those full lips.

Merlin Potter was flirting with him. Even worse it was working. "So now we have one of those?"

"We can have many things which belong to us." What the hell were they even talking about? Surely one of them lost it and Draco thought it wasn't him anymore.

"As long as they all stay in this very room?" It was not meant to be a question and it also was not meant to betray Draco like that, showing how frustrated he was with Potter and the fact that he was ashamed of Draco.

"You know Hogwarts has so many rooms that we could share these things in. So many." Lips lazily attached to his own but before he could kiss back, Potter pulled away and grabbed his wand. Conjuring a blanket over their barely shivering forms appeared to be a smart thought.

Warm lips pressed on top of the white-blond mess its condition was absolutely Potter's fault, and he could feel tiredness washing over him in waves, making his blinks longer and longer, until they closed fully, satisfaction pushing any other feeling to the side and claiming its spot determinedly not to let any other emotion to throw off the balance-so many rooms they'll share these things in-if Draco dreamed about any of them he certainly did not remember when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
